


O Tempora O Mores

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1895, AU, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Шерлок Холмс - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O TEMPORA O MORES - О времена, о нравы! (лат.)<br/>Однажды Джон Ватсон вернулся с работы домой. Вот только за входной дверью оказался 1895 год.<br/>Перевод  O Tempora O Mores автора myolives.<br/>http://myolives.livejournal.com/1389.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Tempora O Mores](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11746) by myolives. 



Это был длинный день.  
  
Джон переставляет ноги по ступеням с глухим, шаркающим звуком. Подтянуть, поставить, подтянуть, поставить – симфония усталости, ода глубокой, до костей пробирающей потребности заснуть. Дверь в квартиру всё ближе. Три заключительные ноты, и Джон опирается на ручку, как умирающий. Дверь открывается, и он вваливается внутрь.  
  
Его сонный мозг пыхтит от досады из-за необходимости быть настороже в час ночи. Что необходимо, ибо на этот раз он замечает сразу три довольно странные детали. Первая: густая завеса сигаретного дыма. Эта деталь не требует долгих раздумий − Джон _убьёт_ Шерлока. Вторая: в их гостиной провели полную перестановку. Она скудно освещена, свет слабый и желтоватый и, кажется, не осталось и намёка, что это вообще _их_ гостиная. Похоже, изменён и передвинут даже камин.  
  
Третий феномен заслоняет собой первые два. Тишина. Тишину такого рода Джон слышал только в пустыне − и ни разу после. Вот только, когда вы слышите подобную тишину в Лондоне, она не кажется вам ни потусторонней, ни медитативной. Она жуткая, цепляющая нервы. Зловещая, как очень низкий и протяжный звук скрипки.   
  
Эта мысль побуждает Джона действовать.  
  
− Шерлок, − зовёт он и подпрыгивает от того, как громко прозвучал его голос. Он кашляет и машинально машет рукой перед лицом в попытке отогнать клубы дыма.   
  
– Шерлок! – на этот раз он кричит, заслышав небольшой шум из кухни.   
  
Глаза начинает жечь. Джон внезапно давится и кашляет по-настоящему − несомненно, это следствие того, что, готовясь к крику, его лёгкие расширились в очень глубоком вдохе. С покорным вздохом его мозг наконец-то засучивает рукава и даёт Джону пинка. Джон бросается к окну, спотыкаясь по дороге о незнакомый столик, и практически врезается в окно. Он распахивает его; не теряя времени, переходит к следующему окну и открывает его тоже, с изумлением замечая новые шторы − тяжелые, с цветочным узором, немного потёртые. Он высовывается наружу и жадно глотает воздух.  
  
Только чтобы задохнуться снова − на этот раз от смеси запахов и испарений, которые он не может опознать, ибо ни один из них не приятен настолько, чтобы даже попытаться. Каким-то образом они складываются воедино вместе со шторами, сигаретным дымом, проклятой передвинутой мебелью, тишиной, темнотой.   
  
− Шерлок! − рычит Джон в направлении кухни.  
  
Оттуда определённо доносятся звуки. Звуки шагов, шороха одежды…  
  
− Мой дорогой Ватсон, − произносит глубокий голос, чужой голос. − Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
Несколько секунд Джон смотрит на незнакомца с открытым ртом, потом закрывает его, отрезая ядовитым испарениям доступ в лёгкие. Когда незнакомец, наконец, находит Джона взглядом, он резко останавливается и, судя по выражению его лица, _его_ челюсть остаётся на месте только благодаря невероятному усилию воли. Он смотрит на Джона с расстояния в пару футов в явном ошеломлении. Что в свою очередь, немного успокаивает Джона – очевидно, что мужчина нечасто бывал ошеломлён, если это вообще случалось. Он выше Шерлока, и, насколько Джон может судить – костлявее, а его наряд более чем оправдывает реакцию Джона. Длинный, официального вида пиджак, почти как у дирижёров; белая, старомодная рубашка с высоким воротничком, неудобным даже на вид; и вместо галстука что-то вроде короткой, тонкой черной ленты, завязанной узлом. Без сомнения – нанятый Шерлоком актер. В костюме или нет, он вписывается в изменённый интерьер их гостиной гораздо лучше, чем её законный обитатель.   
  
Джон хотел бы осмотреться вокруг, понять, каким чудом их гостиная так преобразилась за двенадцать часов его отсутствия. Однако его мозг отказывается выпускать незнакомца из вида. Джон разглядывает его, но сложность в том, что у него начинают чесаться глаза. Он испытывает облегчение, массируя и растягивая во все стороны мышцы лица, отчего оно корчит гримасы. У него вошло в привычку делать так, когда он утомлён. Иногда помогает, иногда нет.  
  
Что же видит Джон? Гладкие черные волосы, на которых слишком много геля. Длинное лицо со скулами, которые посостязались бы в своей остроте со скулами Шерлока, но это лицо _у_ же, и поэтому скулы сильнее очерчены, но в то же время не так бросаются в глаза. Такая же бледность, но, в отличие от бледности Шерлока, тут нет никаких признаков того, что она может смениться на более здоровый тон. Кто-то должен серьёзно поговорить с его врачом, мелькает в голове у Джона. Ну, хотя бы сигаретный дым получил объяснение, потому как перед ним определённо стоит злостный курильщик. В глубине души Джон испытывает облегчение: слава Богу, Шерлок не сорвался в какой-то новый никотиновый загул!  
  
Пара невероятно умных глаз так же не упускает Джона из виду. Они не тёмные. Неясно, каков их точный цвет. В данный момент Джон радуется, что, несмотря на тус­кло­е ос­ве­щение и собственные слезящиеся глаза, он может хотя бы определить их _местонахождение_. Во взгляде незнакомца всё ещё присутствует неуверенность, но в то же время там веселье и острый интерес. Джон переступает с ноги на ногу. Секунды отстукивают у него в ушах: мерно, в тишине, ещё сильнее растягивая этот паршивый день.   
  
− Какой невероятный наряд, − наконец произносит мужчина. Голос его нетороплив и изыскан.  
  
Джон смотрит на свою одежду и поворачивает голову, будто плохо расслышал.   
  
− Вы имеете в виду… ваш наряд? − произносит он. У него начинается мигрень. Исключительно вежливым (как ему кажется) тоном Джон спрашивает:− Кто вы?  
  
Правый уголок рта незнакомца дёргается вверх.   
  
− Очень интересно. Минуту назад вы назвали меня по имени. Уверен, что это моя привилегия − осведомляться об имени посетителя в своём собственном доме, но я сделаю вам одолжение. − Он склоняет голову в формальном приветствии.− Моё имя – Шерлок Холмс.  
  
На осознание сказанного уходит несколько секунд.  
  
Джон ухмыляется.  
  
− Верно, − говорит он. − Где он?  
  
Мужчина с интересом наклоняет голову, и мерцание в его глазах усиливается.   
  
− Вы спрашиваете о моём друге и коллеге докторе Ватсоне?  
  
Джон отрывисто кивает сам себе и массирует переносицу. Он слишком устал для этого.  
  
− Так, послушайте, − начинает он. − Я сосед Шерлока, меня зовут Джон, Джон Ватсон. Я не знаю, что вы двое задумали, и если честно, меня это не волнует. Через минуту я поднимусь к себе в комнату. Я сообщу ему о состоянии квартиры, а пока я прошу вас немедленно прекратить курить и хорошо проветрить квартиру перед своим уходом, хорошо? − Джон завершает тираду своей самой дружелюбной улыбкой.  
  
На протяжении этой речи глаза незнакомца распахиваются всё шире и шире в полном изумлении. Он делает шаг вперед и практически впивается в Джона взглядом. Джону кажется, что пора перестать улыбаться, но это так напоминает бесцеремонный осмотр Шерлока, что он ничего не может с собой поделать и продолжает улыбаться, на этот раз − искренне.  
  
Мужчина смотрит на него в абсолютном ошеломлении, затем неожиданно запрокидывает голову назад и издаёт единственное: «Ха». Он прижимает указательный палец к своим всё ещё подрагивающим губам, будто призывая Джона к тишине; его глаза сверкают весельем, но в то же время что-то в них остаётся острым и холодным. Он медленно качает головой.   
  
− Потрясающе, − произносит он.  
  
Джон распрямляет плечи.  
  
− Что именно? − спрашивает он.  
  
− Вы, сэр.  
  
Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, и Джон ощущает смутное беспокойство − почти физическое покалывание в конечностях. Та тишина − ранее − была жутковатой, но сейчас Джон жаждет её. Внутри себя он слышит глухой шум, как будто вдалеке бурлит поток воды. Глаза незнакомца разбирают его на части, и Джон позволяет ему это, терпеливо, привычно. В конце концов, испытывающие взгляды такого рода − часть его повседневной жизни. Тем не менее, когда глаза возвращаются к его лицу, они кажутся остекленевшими и невидящими.  
Что-то в них заставляет Джона задержать дыхание. Комната внезапно становится очень холодной. Он сглатывает.  
  
− Кто вы? − тихо спрашивает он.  
  
Незнакомец приближается ещё на один шаг.  
  
− Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, − произносит он. − А вы и в самом деле, доктор Джон Ватсон. Это квартира 221Б на Бейкер-стрит, а год − 1895.  
  
Джон хочет послать мужчину к черту, но неожиданно понимает, что не может. Чужие глаза внимательно наблюдают за ним, возбуждение всё ещё плещется на дне, но на авансцене теперь − напряженная, тяжелая серьёзность. Этот взгляд Джону тоже знаком. Детали вновь складываются воедино: тусклый свет, тяжелые испарения, новая мебель, сверхъестественная тишина Лондона. Человек напротив него. Но сейчас Джон не хочет бушевать. Он хочет присесть.  
  
−Вижу, некоторые вещи не меняются, − бормочет этот человек, _этот Шерлок_. − Сюда, мой добрый друг.  
  
Он устраивает Джона в удобном кресле как раз вовремя, чтобы Джон смог удержаться от падения в обморок во второй раз в своей жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

По всей видимости, в 1895 году бренди такой же бодрящий, как и в начале двадцать первого века. Или правильнее − был в начале двадцать первого века? Джон не может определиться, как правильнее использовать прошедшее время. Он бы сказал, что бренди _был_ таким же бодрящим в 1895 году, но он сам _сейчас_ в 1895 году. Он принял это как факт − отсюда и бренди. С другой стороны, где-то четверть часа назад он находился в начале двадцать первого века, так что с технической точки зрения прошлое − сейчас. Но он с трудом мог заставить себя сформулировать предложение: «Похоже, в 1895 году бренди такой же бодрящий, каким он _был_ в начале двадцать первого века». Миссис Блекхерст, его учительница английского языка, была бы в шоке от такой фразы. Но вероятно, не в таком шоке, как мистер Макфаррен − его учитель физики.   
  
В голове у Джона с комфортом устраивается головная боль такой чудовищной силы, что с ней не совладать никакому количеству бренди, в каком бы времени он не употреблялся.  
  
Напротив кресла, занимаемого Джоном, сидит другой Шерлок и покачивает в руках свой собственный стакан с янтарной жидкостью. Джон бросает на него взгляд украдкой и встречает такой же в ответ, хоть и гораздо менее обеспокоенный. После того, как окна были открыты, воздух прочистился достаточно, чтобы такие нюансы стали заметны. Джон подносит стакан к лицу и держит его под самым носом, блокируя запахи, вплывшие с улицы. Оглядываясь назад, он должен был бы знать, что викторианский Лондон будет вонять − со всеми сточными водами, конским навозом и весьма расплывчатым понятием о гигиене у большей части населения столицы. Тем не менее, вряд ли он может обвинять себя в том, что его знания о прошлом не простирались _настолько_ глубоко. Или − будет правильнее − его знание о будущем?  
  
Он поднимает стакан к правому виску и сильно прижимает его, наслаждаясь прохладой и твердостью стекла.   
  
У него нет каких-либо претензий к своим мыслительным способностям. Никто не просыпается однажды утром, чтобы подумать по дороге к метро: _«Я знаю! Чтобы убить время, поразмыслю-ка я над тем, какими мерзкими были запахи в Лондоне примерно сто пятьдесят лет назад»_. Даже если кто-то так и поступает, Джон предпочитает не быть этим человеком.  
  
Его голова клонится вниз, и он подпирает её свободной ладонью. Он сидит в такой позе, поддерживая голову, скрыв на мгновение лицо от этого пронизывающего взгляда. Как ни странно, он не против; просто при всём том, что он позволяет Шерлоку в любой его реинкарнации, Джон, по своей сути является очень закрытым человеком. Кроме того, ему нужно подумать.  
  
Факты таковы: это 1895 год, это Бейкер-стрит, а этот человек − Шерлок Холмс. Сама мысль о том, что существует множество Шерлоков, разбросанных по эпохам, слишком грандиозна, чтобы характеризовать её такими простыми прилагательными как «страшная», «интригующая», «безумная». Джон утешает себя, что, по крайней мере, они не собраны вместе в одном и том же времени.  
  
Еще несколько глотков бренди − и посетившее его озарение, когда он просто _знал_ , что этот Шерлок говорит правду, уже не кажется таким сверхъестественным. Учитывая характер происходящего, то, что у Джона всё ещё сохранилась способность делать выводы на основании здравой логики, на самом деле очень успокаивает. Шерлок бы гордился им.  
  
Увидит ли он Шерлока снова? Сердце Джона сжимается, а разум яростно отказывается рассматривать иные возможности.  
  
Логично, что это и впрямь викторианские времена. Доказательством служит вся эта новая обстановка в комнате. Никакие обои не высохнут за пару часов в октябре, даже если старые снимала целая бригада строителей, тут же наклеивая новые. Но главное − невозможно передвинуть камин без изменения самой структуры здания. У вас просто не получится с легкостью подвинуть камин на пятьдесят дюймов в сторону. И эта темнота за окном, которая отличается от темноты, порождённой отключением электричества. Джон знаком с такой темнотой по Афганистану. Запахи… невозможно получить такую смесь, если только по соседству не устраивали большой конский парад и если Темза не выходила из берегов в последние двенадцать часов, заливая весь район Мерелебоун. Вдобавок глубина этого запаха – такой она станет только когда все ингредиенты смешивались между собой на протяжении долгого времени, впитываясь в кирпичи, в скрепляющий их раствор и даже в кору деревьев.  
  
Нет. Что говорит − говорил? − и всегда повторяет Шерлок? Когда вы отбросите невозможное, то, что останется, каким бы безумным это не казалось…  
  
− … и окажется верным, − заканчивает другой Шерлок, и Джон задумывается, а не бормотал ли он вслух.  
  
− Я следовал тому же методу, чтобы сделать свои собственные выводы, − добавляет мужчина.  
  
− Как? − спрашивает Джон.  
  
− Я мог бы указать, по меньшей мере, десять деталей в вашем облике, которые кажутся совершенно неуместными. Ещё пять свидетельствуют о научном прогрессе, шагнувшем далеко вперёд.   
  
Мужчина опускает взгляд и распрямляет ноги, всей своей манерой поведения напоминая худого апатичного кота, к которому приходят гости из будущего каждую вторую среду.  
  
− Возможно, сейчас не время потакать себе, − говорит он. – Но я дам вам объяснения. Могу я обратить ваше внимание на тот предмет, что вы доставали из кармана, нажали, по всей видимости, на несколько точек на нём, а потом с разочарованием вернули обратно?  
  
Джон на секунду сбит с толку, потом кивает. Его мобильный телефон. Ранее он автоматически достал его, чтобы проверить, есть ли сообщение от Шерлока, объясняющее комнату и незнакомца. Сигнала не было, а экран потемнел прямо у Джона на глазах − батарея разрядилась. Он заряжал телефон утром. Обычно батареи хватало на три дня.   
  
Другой Шерлок продолжает:  
  
− Этого было достаточно, чтобы нарисовать картину. Это продукт потрясающей технологии, производящей свет беспрецедентного характера. С моей стороны было бы небрежностью не заметить это и не сделать выводы. Хотя, признаюсь, я хотел бы иметь возможность изучить его более внимательно. _Вы_ же изучали его, по-видимому, даже не осознавая этого, что говорит о привычке. Настолько чужеродный предмет, с которым обращаются с такой лёгкостью, предполагает отсутствие секретности. Мы можем сделать вывод, что это не продукт таинственной научной лаборатории. Вы обращались с предметом, как будто это было совершенно обыденно на публике. За всю свою жизнь я не видел ничего даже отдалённо похожего, и, если я не очень ошибаюсь, вам должно быть известно, что я сталкивался с весьма примечательными предметами в процессе своей работы. Таким образом, если это не был предмет из другого места, то он должен быть предметом из другого времени. Это было единственным объяснением для других небольших… − мужчина-Шерлок взмахивает изящной рукой в воздухе, примерно обрисовывая Джона с головы до пят, − аномалий, что я заметил.   
  
Он делает паузу, всматриваясь в выражение лица Джона.  
  
− Но, кажется, я вновь увлёкся излишними деталями, − заканчивает он с извиняющимся кивком.  
  
Джону требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он напуган. Как обычно, теперь всё кажется вполне здравым и логичным, но всегда есть что-то, что делает это таким потрясающим, когда исходит от такого ума.  
  
− Вы случайно не знаете, _почему_ это произошло? − с надеждой спрашивает он.  
  
− К сожалению, нет. Я скорее рассчитывал на то, что вы предоставите объяснения. В конце концов, вы пришли из более продвинутой эпохи. Но, судя по вашей испуганной реакции, эти события необычны и для вас.  
  
− Можно и так сказать, и ещё раз сказать, − устало бормочет Джон с отсутствующим видом. Другой Шерлок поднимает бровь в мягком недоумении:  
  
− Мой дорогой сэр, у вас пострадал слух?  
  
Смех Джона не более чем движение воздуха.  
  
− Я говорил в переносном смысле. Я в порядке. В ушах немного звенит, но я вас прекрасно слышу.  
  
Другой Шерлок поджимает губы и кивает. Он редко мигает. Внезапно Джона охватывает сильное желание получше его рассмотреть.  
  
− Возможно ли добавить здесь света? − спрашивает он.  
  
− Безусловно.  
  
Комната осветилась парой дополнительных газовых светильников. К свече, зажжённой ранее и стоящей на столике подле кресла Джона, присоединяется ещё одна. Когда другой Шерлок распрямляется, поставив её там, он встречается взглядом с Джоном, и их разделяет всего пара дюймов. Цвет его глаз почти такой же, как у Джона − серо-голубой. Краткий момент взаимного пристального изучения − и тот отходит к камину. Кажется, будто он изучает беспорядок на каминной полке; потом, бросив искоса взгляд на Джона, он говорит ему:  
  
− Вы не похожи на Ватсона внешне.  
  
Правильно. Джон и не знал, что с утра готовился к конкурсу красоты.  
  
− И как же «Ватсон» выглядит? – спрашивает он, не сумев скрыть раздражения в голосе.  
  
Улыбка другого Шерлока слишком мимолётна, но её невозможно пропустить: она как серебряная вспышка молнии в синем небе.  
  
− Я был неправ. Сходство есть − для того кто способен его увидеть.  
  
Джон хмурится, потом вздыхает и снова трет висок.  
  
− Извините. У меня был очень длинный день, а всё это просто вишенка на торте.  
  
− Образно говоря.  
  
Джон смеётся, не поднимая головы: «Да». Какое-то время он молчит, а потом поднимает голову.  
  
− В самом деле, как он выглядит?  
  
Джон может поклясться, что на лице другого мелькнула тоскливая тень, прежде чем выражение лица стало осторожно нейтральным.  
  
− Ватсон?  
  
Джон кивает. Он знает, что это попытка выиграть время − Шерлок никогда бы не повторял очевидное.  
  
− Ох, Ватсон выглядит… приятным образом, − равнодушный тон соответствует выражению лица, ещё секунда − и мужчина начнёт со скукой изучать свои ногти.  
  
Джон внезапно решает подразнить его.  
  
− Имеется в виду, мужественно и чертовски великолепно?  
  
Другой Шерлок смотрит на него с искренним изумлением, и Джон находит, что он упивается этим выражением лица, и он готов наблюдать его у любого Шерлока, в любое время.  
  
Смех, который за этим следует, совершенно неожиданный и почти бесшумный. Рождающиеся звуки глубокие и урчащие, и это так похоже на Шерлока − Джонова Шерлока, что внезапно пол начинает плыть у него под ногами.  
  
− Вы определённо Джон Ватсон, − произносит этот Шерлок. − В вас одновременно есть и вспыльчивость, и достаточно благородства души, чтобы извиняться за неё, но главное − ироничное чувство юмора. Вижу, что от меня потребуется гораздо больше усилий, чтобы быть осторожным в вашем присутствии.  
  
Джон искренне улыбается.  
  
− Нет нужды. Вы знаете, что я... − он затрудняется с подбором правильного слова, потом заканчивает в надежде быть понятым, −...это он. Вам не нужно быть осторожным со мной.  
  
Другой не отвечает. Джон ищет, что сказать, чтобы прервать этот неловкий момент.  
  
− Я был прав? − спрашивает он.  
  
Вопросительно поднятая бровь − и опять это слишком похоже на Шерлока. У Джона сжимается в груди.  
  
− Был ли я прав насчёт его внешности? − поясняет он.  
  
Краткий момент нерешительности, затем кивок. Джон уже собирается задать следующий вопрос о «Ватсоне», когда ему в голову приходит мысль, от которой его лицо теряет все цвета.  
  
− Вы думаете, что он и я... − он пытается вместить несколько вопросов в один, ощущая в то же время неопределённое чувство дискомфорта. − Вы думаете, что он занял моё место? − выпаливает он и мысленно проклинает Зигмунда Фрейда.   
  
Глаза другого Шерлока распахиваются. Должно быть, он слишком увлёкся завораживающей тайной, сидящей перед ним, чтобы оценить далеко идущие последствия. Хорошо − он их оценивает сейчас.  
  
− Я не знаю, − наконец произносит он. − Мы не можем отбросить эту возможность.  
  
Джон медленно кивает, пытаясь осознать это. Голос другого Шерлока не даёт ему шанса.  
  
− Не просветите ли меня о внешности моего будущего коллеги?  
  
− Что? Ох, − Джон останавливается. – Эм… − он поднимает глаза, пытаясь искренним взглядом глаза в глаза смягчить удар: никому не нравится, когда сравнение не в их пользу, а Джон считает именно так.  
  
Он не готов встретить взгляд, полный одновременно печали и сарказма.  
  
− Мне кажется, Вы милосердно пытаетесь избежать повторения термина «чертовски великолепен», чтобы избавить меня от неудобства.  
  
Джон открывает рот, чтобы выразить сомнение, что Шерлока можно назвать «великолепным», и осознаёт, что вообще-то можно. Назвать его так. К счастью, другой Шерлок продолжает говорить, избавляя Джона от унижения сидеть с открытым ртом, как голодный птенец.   
  
− Вам не нужно обо мне беспокоиться, − говорит другой. − Могу вас уверить, привлекательность совершенно не имеет для меня значения. Особенно моя собственная.  
  
Джон теперь считает себя крайне поверхностным и решает, что лучше закрыть рот _как_ в прямом, _так_ и в переносном смысле. Другой Шерлок ёрзает, его пальцы выводят невидимые символы на каминной полке. Его голос тих.  
  
− Это не имеет значения, но моё любопытство хорошо известно... Он обладает примечательной внешностью, не так ли?  
  
Джон сглатывает, ошеломлённый какофонией, разрывающей его рассудок. Он осознаёт, что кивает в знак согласия.  
  
Тонкие руки движутся, будто по своей собственной воле, и дёргаются по направлению к восточной туфле, висящей на стене у камина. Там они задерживаются в нерешительности и безвольно падают на каминную полку. Голос её владельца лишён эмоций.  
  
− Тот же мозг в более привлекательном теле?  
  
Джону действительно нечего на это ответить. С одной стороны − это правда. С другой стороны − вы не можете лгать Шерлоку Холмсу. И последнее, но не менее важное: тело Шерлока − это не то, что Джон… Ясное дело, он замечал его, но _не придавал значения_. Он не уверен, что именно он чувствует, связывая это тело со словом «привлекательное».  
  
Он поднимает лицо, безмолвно давая разрешение исследовать его проницательным взглядом. Несколько секунд они смотрят друг другу в глаза, потом другой Шерлок вздыхает.  
  
− Мне нужно закурить. Прошу прощения, кажется вам неприятно, но мне невозможно не курить − по крайней мере, не на длительное время.  
  
Прежде чем у Джона появляется возможность ответить, Шерлок озвучивает его сумбурные мысли:  
  
− Я не уверен, что мне следует относиться к вам только как к гостю, − он разводит руками и смотрит по сторонам. − Вы − доктор Ватсон и вы обитаете в этом жилище, только в другой момент времени, − губы изгибаются, готовясь сомкнуться вокруг мундштука трубки. − Кажется почти неуместным просить вас чувствовать себя как дома. Но я буду просить у вас разрешения курить.  
  
Джон уступает с полу-искренней улыбкой − больше в знак признания чувства юмора и доброй воли, чем реального восхищения. Он не пропустил дрожь в пальцах, когда они брали трубку или когда набивали её табаком из туфли.  
  
− Мы не знаем, смогу ли я вернуться, не так ли? − мягко спрашивает Джон.  
  
Другой молчит, поднося трубку к губам. «Нет», − наконец произносит он. Пламя спички неожиданно освещает его узкое лицо и высокий лоб − и их оранжевые отпечатки всё ещё танцуют у Джона перед глазами. Он глубоко вздыхает.  
  
− Верно, - говорит он бодро. − Есть ли у вас… не теория, вы, вероятно, ненавидите теории, но какая-нибудь, не знаю, идея, о том, что происходит? Есть что-то, что мы можем сделать?  
  
Другой Шерлок вынимает карманные часы и смотрит на них, подняв брови.  
  
− Я собираюсь подумать, − говорит он. − Для этого мне потребуется тишина, и, боюсь, не меньше трёх трубок. Я предлагаю вам устроиться у Ват... − он резко останавливается. Его взгляд смягчается, будто неохотно возвращаясь из уже начавшегося путешествия.  
  
− Что? − спрашивает Джон.  
  
Другой Шерлок крепко сжимает губы, что создаёт у Джона впечатление, будто он пытается склеить их невидимым клеем. Между ними повисает пауза, длиннее которой ещё не было. Сквозняк из окна заставляет пламя свечей беспорядочно затрепетать.  
  
− Я собирался сказать, что считаю, что вам будет удобнее в его комнате.  
  
Джону ясно, что это отвлекающий манёвр, но он умеет уважать то, чего не понимает. Он кивает, затем вздыхает и распрямляет плечи:  
  
− Что же, если вы можете найти мне чистые простыни и покрывало…


	3. Chapter 3

Голос дотягивается до Джона во сне издалека, будто сквозь густой клей. Джон ещё не успевает до конца проснуться, а его подсознание отмечает использование фамилии и заставляет тело сесть. Джон разворачивается, спускает ноги на пол и выпрыгивает из кровати.  
  
И только потом его глаза распахиваются.  
  
Изображение фокусируется и медленно наполняется смыслом, когда Джон просыпается должным образом. Перед ним высокий, изящно выглядящий мужчина, не имеющий ничего общего с армейским персоналом, который Джон ожидал увидеть. Джон быстро моргает, пытаясь унять сердце. Другой Шерлок, а это именно он, смущённо мигает.  
  
\- Прощу прощения, - говорит он. – Я не хотел вас тревожить.  
  
Плечи Джона расслабляются, из-за чего головокружение спешит обнять его, заставляя присесть на край кровати.  
  
\- Всё нормально, - говорит он, потирая глаза. – Я не привык слышать свою фамилию во время сна. Тело автоматически переходит в армейский режим.  
  
\- Разумеется. Для вас нормально, когда люди обращаются друг к другу по имени. Мне следовало подумать об этом.  
  
Джон качает головой.  
  
\- Вы не могли знать.  
  
\- Вы очень добры, пытаясь избавить меня от смущения. Разумеется, я мог знать. Вчера, когда вы всё ещё думали, что я знакомый вашего друга, вы представились по имени. До этого, войдя в помещение, вы звали меня по имени. То, что Ватсон не делает даже… Он делает так крайне редко. Из всего, что я понял о ваших отношениях с моим двойником, я должен был прийти к заключению, что с вашей стороны это не было чрезмерной фамильярностью. Таким образом, в вашем времени обращаться друг к другу по имени должно быть обычным делом.  
  
Джон нажимает на глаза ладонями.  
  
\- Что-то вроде этого, да. – Ещё слишком рано, чтобы с разбега вдаваться в подробное описание социального этикета начала двадцать первого века. – Давайте сделаем так, - бормочет он, - Вы зовёте меня Джоном, а я буду звать вас Холмс, подойдёт? – Джон не говорит, что не может заставить себя звать Шерлоком кого-то ещё. Он вообще чувствует, что для разговоров час слишком ранний.  
  
И, будто вторя его мыслям, другой Шерлок – Холмс - говорит:  
  
\- Мои извинения, Джон. Я должен был дать вам время проснуться. Возможно, мой двойник более предупредителен, но, боюсь, я никогда не был внимателен к другим, когда мой разум в возбуждении. И вы должны признать, что наше теперешнее положение, будучи затруднительным во многих отношениях, в то же время имеет множество аспектов, вызывающих глубокий интерес.  
  
Джон начинает хихикать, всё ещё не поднимая головы.  
  
\- Господи, привыкнуть не могу к… - он прерывается, поднимает голову и делает жест в сторону Холмса, - ...такому. То, как вы разговариваете… Так вежливо. Вы звучите как Майкрофт, но только вы действительно имеете это в виду.  
  
Глаза Холмса оживляются.  
  
\- Вы знакомы с моим братом?  
  
\- Знаком. Он похитил меня в тот же день, что я познакомился с Шерлоком.  
  
\- Как необычно! Он преступник?  
  
Джон ухмыляется.  
  
\- Майкрофт? Не буду рисковать и отвечу – нет. Нет, он просто здоровался. Он предложил мне деньги, чтобы шпионить за Шерлоком.  
  
Глаза Холмса захватывают примерно треть его лица.   
  
\- …Мой двойник – преступник?  
  
\- Нет, хотя я подозреваю, что пара грехов за душой имеется. Нет, никто из них не преступник, - Джон вздыхает. - Постарайтесь не выглядеть слишком разочарованным. О чём это я?.. Да, Майкрофт похитил меня. Это практически стиль его общения. Он очень могущественный, склонный к драме, как и…  
  
Не похоже, что Холмс заметил неловкое окончание фразы. Он впитывет каждое слово Джона и, со всей очевидностью, ждёт, когда тот продолжит. Джон чешет свою щетину, потом решает выдать ему полную картину.  
  
\- Они с Шерлоком не ладят, - говорит он.  
  
\- Ладят?  
  
\- Их отношения не наполнены дружелюбием и сердечностью, - объясняет Джон. Его слова звучат как шорох старых кружев.  
  
Холмс выглядит так, будто готов присесть рядом. Он облачён в удобный с виду халат, а на ногах у него тапочки – небольшая деталь, придающая ему реальность и позволяющая Джону немного расслабиться.  
  
\- Какой… ну, «ваш» Майкрофт? – спрашивает Джон. – Вы… я имею в виду, у вас хорошие отношения? – Его настигает запоздалая мысль. – Боже, простите! Я, наверно, сую нос куда не следует.  
  
Стоит отдать им должное – брови Холмса определённо более выразительны, чем у Шерлока.  
  
\- Думаю, нам обоим следует сделать друг другу некоторые уступки. - Не произнесённое « _Потому что мы можем тут застрять друг с другом_ » повисло в воздухе. Через минуту Холмс продолжил. - Возвращаясь к вопросу о моём брате и наших отношениях - при других обстоятельствах это было бы крайне неуместно и нежелательно со стороны постороннего человека, - Холмс поднимает руку, предупреждая извинения Джона, - но вы не посторонний и не должны оставаться в неведении.  
  
Внезапно он разворачивается к двери.  
  
\- У вас будет возможность самому найти ответы. Я пришёл разбудить вас, потому что позже мы нанесём Майкрофту визит. Я послал ему записку и ожидаю от него ответа с инструкциями. Я подумал, что вам потребуется время, чтобы приготовиться к встрече. Я был не настолько поглощён происходящим, чтобы полностью позабыть о хороших манерах. У Ватсона при любых обстоятельствах здоровый аппетит, - нос Холмса морщится в лёгкой и красноречивой манере, – так что я взял на себя вольность попросить миссис Хадсон приготовить завтрак. Вы присоединитесь? Полагаю, что у вас там тоже есть миссис Хадсон?  
  
Джон пытается кивать и мотать головой одновременно. В результате его голова идёт кругом.  
  
\- Подождите, - говорит он, - подождите. Мы собираемся навестить Майкрофта?  
  
\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы он пришёл сюда, но это крайне маловероятно. Мой брат ненавидит покидать тот небольшой квартал, где он живёт, работает и посещает свой клуб. В течение часа мне станет известно, в какое время ему будет удобно нас принять.  
  
\- Окей. Хорошо, – Джон уверен, что ему стоит углубиться в эту тему, но честно говоря, на нём всё ещё только трусы, ему нужно в туалет и да, немного кофе было бы чудесно. – Я знаю миссис Хадсон, - отвечает он со значительной задержкой, - но та, что здесь, не знает меня. Что мы ей скажем?  
  
\- Я планировал обсудить этот вопрос за завтраком.  
  
\- Конечно, верно. Эм… спасибо.  
  
Холмс отмечает благодарность Джона простым кивком, открывает дверь и вновь оборачивается.  
  
\- Одежда Ватсона должна вам подойти, – говорит он совершенно ровным тоном. – Он выше и крепче сложен, но я уверен, что что-то можно подобрать.  
  
Джон открывает рот, но тихо закрывшаяся за Холмсом дверь спасает его от необходимости давать ответ.  
  


***

  
Тридцать минут спустя Джон спускается к завтраку; на нём одежда, в которой он чувствует себя одновременно эффектным и немного смешным. Может показаться, что полчаса - это много (Джон лишь приблизительно представляет себе _местный_ этикет), но принимая во внимание, каким занимательным оказалось время, проведённое в ванной комнате и его любопытство относительно гардероба, личных вещей и прочих предметов окружения викторианского Джона Ватсона, Джон считает, что управился в рекордное время.  
  
Прошлым вечером все его планы изучить спальню, где ему предстояло провести ночь, ничем не закончились. Он ещё даже не дошёл до темной, маленькой комнаты, когда почувствовал что его веки и ноги наливаются свинцом. Холмс принёс запасное покрывало и отправил Джона поискать чистые простыни в старом сундуке. Его очертания с трудом угадывались в углу комнаты – единственным источником света были две свечи, по одной в руках у каждого. А потом, после еле слышного пожелания спокойной ночи, в комнате остался только один мерцающий огонёк. Стоя в центре комнаты, Джон осмотрелся; танцующие по стенам тени и странные поскрипывания сопровождали все его движения. Всё казалось слишком сюрреалистичным, чтобы об этом всерьёз размышлять. Всё это, добавившись к глубочайшей усталости Джона, за пару секунд вытряхнуло его из одежды и отправило прямо под покрывало - про простыни он и не вспомнил.  
  
Потушив на всякий случай свечу, он опустил голову на подушку и закрыл глаза. Первая его мысль была о том, что сейчас, должно быть, уже четвёртый час утра. Его вторая, она же последняя, мысль была о том, что, вероятно, он долго еще не сможет успокоиться и уснуть, так что хорошо, что у него есть спички – он сможет заново зажечь свечу и осмотреть комнату должным образом.  
  
Этим утром он действительно рассмотрел пару вещей тут и там – перед старым докторским саквояжем невозможно было устоять – но всё, на что он смотрел, вызывало настолько сильное ощущение, будто он находится на съёмках костюмной драмы, что он обнаружил себя неспособным в действительности соединить себя с окружающей действительностью. Что и в самом деле было реальным и осязаемым, так это запахи. Они были в комнате повсюду; незнакомые ароматы, которые невозможно определить как хорошие или плохие. Джон чувствовал себя так же, как когда он был маленьким мальчиком, и его семья на праздники отправлялась в какую-нибудь B&B гостиницу, оформленную под старину, или когда его семья навещала дом престарелых родственников.  
  
Только предполагается, что в этом доме живут люди его возраста. Маленький тазик и кувшин, грубое полотенце, которое он нашёл в шкафу, антикварная мебель. В этом-то всё и дело – эти вещи не антиквариат. Это современные предметы обихода, часть повседневной жизни. Как и висящие в шкафу скромные мужские костюмы.  
  
Джон осознал, что его психике пришлось существенно поработать над подавлением неверия в реальность происходящего, так что он оставил все попытки понять окружающий мир и решил плыть по течению. Он быстро оделся, в меру своих способностей справился с утренними процедурами и появился к завтраку в приемлемое время.  
  
А сейчас он вновь стоит посреди гостиной и рассматривает её с вновь проснувшимся любопытством.  
  
При ярком свете комната выглядит по-другому. На улице ясный прекрасный осенний день и воздух в комнате кажется почти свежим. На мгновение Джон задаётся вопросом, всегда ли в этом доме по утрам первым делом открывают окна, или это свидетельство предупредительности Холмса.   
  
Сам мужчина тоже выглядит по-другому. Наверху, в комнате, всё ещё сохраняющей полумрак, он по-прежнему напоминал вчерашнего призрака, явившегося прямо из викторианской пьесы. Здесь он казался обретшим плоть. Он моложе, чем Джону показалось при первом впечатлении, но определённо старше, чем Шерлок. Его бледность по-прежнему ужасает. Тем не менее, сейчас этот эффект в значительной степени развеян гипнотическими, сверкающими глазами, которые следуют за Джоном, пока тот бродит по комнате, рассматривая вещи и осторожно до них дотрагиваясь. Чёлка Холмса падает ему на лоб и время от времени зачёсывается назад быстрым, стремительным движением длинных пальцев. Его тонкие, но выразительные губы изгибаются вокруг гласных и сигарет почти завораживающим образом. Горбинка на носу не портит его, но делает его похожим на патриция.   
  
Джон приходит к выводу, что в то время как судьба немного несправедлива в распределении красивой внешности между всеми Джонами Ватсонами, она равно щедра, когда дело доходит до создания Шерлоков Холмсов, которых невозможно пропустить и за милю.  
  
После небольшого странствия по комнате для ознакомления с ней при дневном свете – Холмс любезно отвечает на странные вопросы по поводу различных предметов – Джон усаживается за стол и смотрит напротив себя.  
  
Холмс сидит, скрестив ноги, в ленивой позе, оставляя у Джона впечатление, что даже если на столе материализуется танцовщица канкана в полном облачении и начнёт вскидывать ноги, мужчина напротив него не моргнёт и глазом.  
  
Он как раз снова окидывает Джона взглядом. На этот раз – может, лишь в воображении Джона – одобрительным.   
  
Джон смотрит себе на грудь, где немного поношенная белая рубашка строгого покроя выглядывает над бежевым жилетом и подходящим к нему пиджаком. Под это Джон надел тёмно-коричневый галстук, пытаясь не думать о том, что Шерлок скажет о выбранной гамме.  
  
\- Так окей? – спрашивает он без всякой необходимости. Было бы приятно услышать комплимент хоть от какого-то Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок вытаскивает изо рта сигарету.  
  
\- Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы перевели для меня слово «окей».  
  
\- Что? Ох. Хорошо.  
  
Пауза. Холмс смотрит на него выжидающе. Джон смотрит в ответ с похожим выражением.  
  
\- Да? – говорят они одновременно, и вновь зеркально отражают смущение друг друга.  
  
\- Эм, вы ожидали, что я скажу что-то ещё? – спрашивает Джон.  
  
\- Что вы предложите мне значение слова «окей», не более того.  
  
Джон хмурится.  
  
\- Я так и сделал. В смысле, я сказал вам – это означает «хорошо».  
  
Лицо Холмса озаряется.  
  
\- Ах. Я предположил, что вы просто ответили согласием на мою просьбу дать пояснение.  
  
Джон обдумывает сказанное.  
  
\- Могу я получить немного кофе? – говорит он в конце концов.   
  
\- Разумеется. Теперь, что касается вопроса вашего присутствия здесь вместо доброго доктора, которого наша домовладелица привыкла видеть. Я предлагаю представить вас как дальнего родственника Ватсона с материнской стороны. Он никогда не говорит об этой части своей семьи, так что любой кузен, появившийся без предупреждения, не удивит никого, кто знаком с Ватсоном. Ваша внешность придаст достоверность вашему происхождению. Я считаю, будет лучше сказать, что большую часть своей жизни вы провели в Америке. Возможно, у вас имеется какое-то небольшое предприятие, связанное с рогатым скотом? Безусловно, жизнь на открытом воздухе. Это так же объяснит все особенности вашей речи, хотя я предлагаю вам воздерживаться от разговоров. Мы не можем быть слишком осторожны.  
  
Через секунду Джон закрывает рот, затем снова открывает, чтобы произнести:  
  
\- Да, окей.  
  
Холмс вскидывает свою дьявольскую бровь.  
  
\- Вижу, ваше природное красноречие будет ужасно страдать от ограничений.  
  
Губы Джона медленно растягиваются в горькую улыбку.  
  
\- Вот это уже больше похоже, - говорит он, - а то я уже начал волноваться, что вы слишком любезны.  
  
Его сердце вдруг даёт о себе знать. С тех пор, как это началось, Джон потратил много сил на то, чтобы не думать о Шерлоке или о том, как сильно он уже по нему скучает. И мужчина напротив него, одновременно так противоречиво похожий и непохожий на Шерлока, ничуть этому не способствовал.  
  
Вспышка улыбки вновь на мгновение появляется на губах Холмса, что (как Джон начинает подозревать), для неё привычно, но глаза Холмса в то время как он внимательно изучает лицо Джона, совершенно нечитаемы.  
  
Джон ёрзает в своём кресле.  
  
\- Кофе, пожалуйста? - напоминает он.  
  
Холмс кивает.  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон! – кричит он.  
  
\- Иисусе! – восклицает Джон.  
  
\- Вижу, что в обычае неумышленное богохульство. Миссис Хадсон! – второй крик громче первого.  
  
В третьем нет необходимости; Джон слышит звук шагов по лестнице, затем дверь позади него открывается.  
  
Миссис Хадсон не похожа на миссис Хадсон – общего между ними лишь дружелюбие и невозмутимость. Женщина, кивающая с улыбкой Джону, когда он вскакивает на ноги во время их представления друг другу, старше, и это заметно. У неё тускло-серые волосы, затянутые в строгий узел; её платье не задерживается в памяти, а единственная вещь, оживляющая его – накрахмаленный до хруста белый вязаный воротник. Джон старается не разглядывать её дольше, чем допустимо приличиями. Он не хочет ставить в неловкую ситуацию ни эту милую женщину, ни себя самого. Он так же не хочет выдать себя, показать свою аномальность. Плохо уже то, что вероятно, каждый сможет разглядеть в нём самозванца с одного только взгляда.  
  
На протяжении краткой беседы Холмс выглядит очень расслабленным, но Джону кажется, что он тоже сражается с некоторыми вопросами по поводу этой ситуации. Такими как, а не является ли Джон _в действительности_ самозванцем, или как они будут объяснять его продолжительное присутствие, если ситуация не разрешится в ближайшее время.  
  
Миссис Хадсон накрывает завтрак и кофе, вежливо расспрашивая, надолго ли Джон остановится у них и чем он занимается в Америке. Холмс ловко отвечает на все вопросы. Джон обнаруживает, что он по-прежнему медик, как и его «дальний кузен», отправляющийся в дальние поездки, чтобы навестить пациентов. По всей видимости, он останется на несколько дней, ожидая Ватсона, которого «срочно вызвали прошлой ночью» к больной жене его старого друга в Ланкастере. Он разминулся с Джоном на полчаса – «как не повезло». Джон вдруг задаётся вопросом, где миссис Хадсон была прошлой ночью, но решает, что Холмс знает, что делает.  
  
При этой мысли своеобразный всплеск осторожности заставляет его поднять глаза сначала на хозяина дома – он действительно думает о Холмсе как о хозяине – а потом на эту версию их домовладелицы.  
  
\- Приятно познакомиться с вами, миссис Хадсон, - произносит он с открытой улыбкой. Она улыбается в ответ, и вокруг её живых глаз собираются морщинки:  
  
– И с вами, доктор Ватсон. Вы и впрямь похожи на своего кузена. Мистер Холмс, вы тоже видите семейное сходство?  
  
\- Да, да, определённо, миссис Хадсон, спасибо, - нетерпеливо произносит Холмс, - не могли бы вы проводить к нам моего брата, когда он приедет?  
  
Джон хмурится в недоумении, но черты лица Холмса совершают сложный и быстрый танец, призывая его к молчанию.  
  
Миссис Хадсон кивает и уходит. Джон смотрит, как удаляется её немного сгорбленная спина, а потом переводит взгляд на Холмса.  
  
\- Она такая другая, - говорит он, вновь отворачиваясь и глядя на закрытую дверь. – У нашей миссис Хадсон был бы сердечный приступ, если бы она увидела её.  
  
Он чувствует сильный запах кофе и разворачивается в кресле. Холмс наполняет свою чашку.  
  
\- Прошу, продолжайте, – говорит он.  
  
Джон пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Просто она выглядит на свой возраст. Наша миссис Хадсон регулярно посещает парикмахера. Ну, знаете – стрижка, покраска; и она делает маникюр. И одевается довольно модно тоже, для женщины её возраста. И я не думаю, что часто видел её без макияжа, даже дома.  
  
Сигарета Холмса застыла на полпути к его губам, а челюсть слегка отвисла. Наконец он произносит:  
  
\- Она… эм… то, что наши соседи по Английскому каналу называют «Мадам»?  
  
\- Что? – хмурится Джон. – Что вы имеете… О! Нет! – восклицает он. – Она не… это. Большинство женщин в Лондоне носят макияж в двадцать первом веке. Это нормально.  
  
Холмс втыкает сигарету в пепельницу и медленно качает головой.  
  
\- Должен признаться, что я никогда не увлекался изучением общества, но Ваши комментарии весьма меня заинтересовали. Но давайте обратимся к более практическим вопросам – мой брат и в самом деле скоро прибудет. Я получил от него ответ, пока вы были наверху. Он попросил, чтобы я оставался дома и ждал его. Ну и ну! Сначала ваше появление, а теперь он решает почтить мой дом своим присутствием – вселенная оборачивается неожиданной стороной. Но давайте насладимся нашим завтраком. Налейте себе кофе, мой… Джон. Надеюсь, он удовлетворит вас.   
  
Джон делает глоток и прикрывает глаза.  
  
\- О, это чудесно, - бормочет он, делая ещё глоток. – Никакого сравнения с кофе из «Теско», - он открывает глаза. – «Теско» - это магазин. Очень, очень большой магазин. Еда и напитки со всего света, практически всё, что может прийти вам в голову. Хотя, вероятно, несколько больше, чем может прийти вам в голову.  
  
\- Но необязательно самого лучшего качества.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются поверх поднятых чашек.  
  
\- Нет, - соглашается Джон с улыбкой.  
  
\- Давайте посмотрим, как вам понравится наш бекон и яйца.


	4. Chapter 4

Мама Джона всегда говорила, что его отец становился другим человеком, когда набивал едой живот. Джон в этом похож на него. Наполнив живот предложенными миссис Хадсон вкусностями и полив их сверху чудесным кофе, он вновь бродит по комнате в приподнятом настроении. До его уха доносится цоканье лошадиных копыт, и он подходит к окну, осознав, что фактически до сих пор его избегал.  
  
Вид снаружи, так же как и всё остальное, продолжает расшатывать разум Джона, и его мозг настойчиво подбрасывает понятные и _безопасные_ ассоциации. В данном случае - будто Джон смотрит на огромный, специально построенный студийный телеэкран. Или будто Лондонские улицы были перекрыты и переделаны постановочной группой в съёмочную локацию.   
  
Он уже собирается отпустить замечание о том, какими пустыми кажутся улицы по сравнению с тем, к чему он привык, когда он замечает предмет, в ассоциациях с которым совершенно нет ничего незнакомого. Кажется, будто при виде него ледяная рука охватила его шею. Ящик стола, стоящего у окна, открыт достаточно, чтобы глаз Джона уловил блик на стекле шприца.  
  
После чего следует самый оживлённый обмен словами с тех пор, как Джон здесь очутился. Он бросает вызов Холмсу, перечисляя с уничижающими деталями, какой именно вред тот себе причиняет. Джон обращает особое внимание на пагубные долговременные эффекты на умственные способности – он практически уверен, что в этом времени использование наркотиков окружено романтическим флёром.  
  
В ответ Холмс закатывает глаза, холодно информируя Джона, что он _не_ имбецил, потом переходит к обозначению нелестных параллелей между всеми Ватсонами и их докторскими способностями, которые просто не понимают, каково это _чувствовать_ , что твой мозг в застое.   
  
\- Дайте догадаюсь, - говорит Джон, уперев руки в бедра, - вам иногда интересно, каково жить с нашими маленькими жалкими мозгами.  
  
Холмс склоняет голову на бок и прищуривается на него с подозрением.  
  
\- Я чувствую иронию. Тем не менее - в интересах правды - эта мысль меня посещала. Я удивлён, что вы уловили её суть столь эффективно, хотя и несколько грубо.  
  
\- Простите, но не могу зачесть это достижение себе, - отвечает Джон с изрядной дозой сарказма, - я цитировал Шерлока.  
  
Пауза.  
  
\- Ах, - говорит Холмс.  
  
Ещё более длинная пауза, в течение которой они меряют друг друга упрямыми взглядами.  
  
\- Что же, - наконец говорит Холмс, пожимая плечами, - если он был под принуждением, он прощён. Могу представить себе, как постоянные поучения в собственном доме, где человек имеет право прибегнуть к использованию определённого освежающего семипроцентного раствора…  
  
Смех Джона похож на лай.   
  
\- Не повезло. Наркотики нелегальны. В отличие от вас, он не может позволить себе разбрасывать их по дому. И он уже какое-то время чист. Как минимум я надеюсь, что он чист и не врёт мне, - добавляет Джон честно.   
  
Страх поднимает свою уродливую голову. Вечно присутствующий, вечно подавляемый страх, что однажды он вернётся и найдёт Шерлока, накачанного наркотиками по самые брови, несмотря на объединённые усилия Джона и Майкрофта.  
  
\- И чтобы вы знали, - говорит он с внезапной неприязнью, - я не поучаю.  
  
Холмс долго меряет его взглядом и решает оставить за ним последнее слово. Он начинает бесцельно передвигаться по комнате, пока не останавливается рядом с Джоном у злосчастного стола. Он сдвигает бумаги и под ними обнаруживается скрипка.  
  
\- Он играет? – спрашивает он.  
  
Джон чувствует, что его лицо расслабляется.  
  
\- Когда он в настроении.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Холмс кивает, и его глаза кажутся большими и невероятно прозрачными под щедрым светом из окна.  
  
Джон не двигается, но продолжает своё исследование, путешествуя по комнате взглядом. Его восхищение тем, каким живописным кажется пространство, постепенно подавляется новым осознанием: что это тоже, в сущности, очень похоже на их собственную гостиную. Это не просто ощущение. Джон может указать на конкретные детали, такие как цвет и форма отдельных предметов мебели, или стопки книг на полу, или несогласованные кресла и их подушки, или сомнительный набор предметов, которые стоит запатентовать под именем «Холмс». Или даже - удивительно - нож, воткнутый с размаха в каминную полку. Кроме того, это ещё и поток интуитивных ощущений; вибрации, которые он может ощутить так же, как животные ощущают запах своего дома за много-много миль.  
  
\- Вы не представляете себе, насколько наука шагнула вперёд, - говорит Джон, отталкиваясь от подоконника. Он пересекает комнату и останавливается около разнообразного Холмсовского оборудования, разложенного на тяжёлом столе, который явно видел лучшие дни. Разумеется, пробирки - это пробирки, но микроскоп, коробки химикалий, Бунзенова горелка выглядят антиквариатом, хотя Джон уверен, что это лучшее из современного выбора. Внезапно на него снисходит воодушевление от возможности живописать сияющее будущее науки для кого-то, кто действительно оценит это. Джон знает, что он должен в первую очередь сосредоточиться на прогрессе в криминалистике, произошедшем в прошлом веке – его аудитория вряд ли заинтересуется бозоном Хиггса – но это ограничение не беспокоит его. Его воодушевляет эта идея. Он открывает рот одновременно с тем, как Холмс начинает говорить.  
  
\- Я могу предсказать с определённой долей уверенности, - говорит Холмс задумчиво, всё ещё сидя на столе у окна, - что в вашем времени преступников можно поймать по отпечаткам пальцев, путём сравнения их с образцами, находящимися в своего рода специальном архиве для отпечатков.   
  
Свет падает на спину Холмса, и пылинки, пляшущие в воздухе, очерчивают его светящимся платиновым контуром. Джон вглядывается в него и проглатывает разочарование от того, что ему в очередной раз не удаётся шокировать Шерлока Холмса. Он позволяет восхищению взять верх. Холмс читает это на его лице и вознаграждает Джона улыбкой, начинающейся от самых глаз.  
  
\- Когда вы эксперт в своей области, коим я являюсь, единственная проблема прогнозирования заключается в степени его точности. Что ещё изменилось?  
  
Естественно, компьютерные технологии и интернет возглавили парад. Джон рассказывает о количестве информации, за пределами представления, но доступного в считаные секунды, более того - доступное практически из любого места в Англии и множества мест по всему миру. Он не забывает упомянуть о размере физических носителей этой информации. Он даёт терминам упрощённые определения, используя метафоры и сравнения, используя визуальные образы. (Он очень горд осенившей его идеей сравнить спичечный коробок с хранилищем для тысяч фотографий). Его усилия вознаграждены видом Шерлока Холмса, неотрывно следящего за ним такими сияющими глазами, что Джону кажется, будто его кожа может начать дымиться под их взглядом.  
  
Он продолжает говорить, упоминая радио и мобильную связь. Затем несколько значительных медицинских открытий, плюс, естественно, прорыв в патологоанатомии. Он говорит о видах транспорта, о синтетических материалах, о банках данных: на оружие, на молекулы тканей, на грязь, на пепел… Холмс практически перестаёт дышать; его лицо всё больше и больше каменеет. Оно светится оживлением, только когда Джон меняет тему, чтобы рассказать – с как он уверен, чрезмерно явной симпатией – что существование всех этих банков данных не остановило Шерлока от внесения своего вклада в виде крайне скучных, предназначенных для определённой публики статей.  
  
И наконец, Джон рассказывает про ДНК.  
  
Холмс остаётся тихим после того, как Джон ставит виртуальную точку в последнем предложении. Всё это время он задавал Джону удивительно точные вопросы, которые показывали, что он понимает всё гораздо лучше, чем большинство людей, живущих в двадцать первом веке. Было нетрудно проследить направления, в которые устремилась мысль Холмса – этот невероятный мозг просеивал всю информацию и организовывал её в соответствии с отношением и полезностью к раскрытию преступлений.  
  
В последние несколько минут Джон начал чувствовать странный дискомфорт. Теперь, в последовавшей тишине, он превращается в острую напряжённость.  
  
За то время, что потребовалось ему, чтобы дойти до стола и налить в стакан воды, он осознает, что именно он ощущает.   
  
Вина. И не только от возможности ошеломить один из величайших умов своего времени, всех времён. Чувство вины от _попытки_ ошеломить его по эгоистическим причинам. У него нет времени, чтобы отделить их друг от друга, но они разделяются сами тем ловким способом, к которому психика прибегает, обрабатывая информацию быстрее, чем любое продвинутое порождение технологии.  
  
Простая истина заключается в том, что нелегко всегда быть тем, кто постоянно ошеломлён. Джон живёт с самым настоящим гением. Который, чтобы сделать всё это ещё более ошеломительным на совершенно ином уровне, был очень человечным. Невероятно близким. Шерлок - это пижамные штаны в непривычное время суток, и варенье из апельсиновых корок на завтрак, и желудочные колики после того, как он набивает живот разогретой едой на вынос из азиатского ресторана. Он лучший друг Джона. Тем не менее, он совершенно недосягаем, как недосягаемы некоторые люди для тех, кто никогда, никогда с ними не сравняется. Иногда это заставляет Джона почувствовать себя ужасно одиноким, но для Шерлока это означает разобщение с окружающими на совершенно ином уровне, более глубоком уровне. Джон знал только двух людей, равных Шерлоку, и Шерлок считал их обоих врагами. Размышления о том, насколько Шерлок изолирован от остального человечества, всегда заканчивается тем, что сердце Джона сжимается сильнее, чем от его собственных мук одиночества.  
  
Шерлок не просто ошеломляет Джона своим великолепием, своей личностью, своим направленным взрывом в жизнь Джона, всё ещё продолжающим расширять его вселенную. Шерлок ослепляет Джона своим блеском. Он выбивает из Джона дух, не важно, сколько раз тот думал, что его уже ничем не удивить. А еще Шерлок опутывает Джона верёвками вопросов и запирает его в лабиринт замешательства без малейшего намерения или осознания этого. Шерлок человек-парадокс, но для Джона он парадокс Джоновых нужд, некоторые из которых неназываемы, а некоторые безымянны.   
  
Так что Джон глотает воду как сыворотку правды и знает, что глубоко внутри он, возможно, скрывает также некоторое чувство обиды, вместе с очарованностью, уважением, восхищением, готовностью практически умереть за этого человека. Шерлок незамысловато не даёт Джону принадлежать самому себе, принадлежать своей собственной жизни. Джон ставит назад пустой стакан, и Холмс, остававшийся тихим за его спиной, помогает, наконец, понять, что произошло.  
  
Джон только что выпендрился, единственный раз ведя в счёте.  
  
Ощущается, будто он воткнул Шерлоку нож в спину, а Холмса ударил кулаком в живот. Воспользовался нечестным преимуществом, если оно вообще было. Джон был подобен Луне; он сиял, но его свет был отражённым светом других небесных тел, а он гордился им, как будто тот был его собственным. Как будто это он изобрёл электронный чип или автомобильный двигатель.  
  
\- Ну, - сказал Холмс Джоновой опущенной голове, заставляя того вздрогнуть, - что за неудачное время, чтобы жить в нём, - он делает паузу, потом заканчивает, - для моего коллеги.  
  
Вся путаница мыслей и эмоций испаряется из Джона. Он вглядывается в Холмса в замешательстве.  
  
Холмс разводит руками.  
  
\- Это очень просто, мой дорогой друг. Со всеми ресурсами, которые вы описываете, полиция, должно быть, раскрывает огромное количество преступлений, несмотря на прискорбное отсутствие навыков наблюдательности и мыслительных способностей у должностных лиц. Сами преступления, должно быть, стали гораздо продуманнее, а не совершаются под влиянием момента. Кто будет рисковать своим будущим, зная, как высоки шансы быть пойманным? Кто будет планировать ограбление, зная, что скорее всего будет запечатлён на серии изображений?  
История учит нас, что настоящих мастеров преступлений очень мало и они очень редки в любом случае. Таким образом, то, что вы описываете, в наибольшей степени выгодно для общества и для спокойного сна обывателей. Но, боюсь, что для единственного консультирующего детектива в мире, двадцать первый век должно быть унылое, монотонное место, полное скуки.  
  
Холмс начинает перечислять на пальцах:  
  
\- Меньше преступлений, меньше нераскрытых преступлений, меньше интересных преступлений, и когда он, наконец, находит достаточно стимулирующую загадку, то где место для дедукции? Где упражнение для мозга? Большинство работы осуществляется машинами, по вашим словам. Нет, нет, я вижу моральные преимущества такого мира, но я эгоистичный малый, и сам лично не хотел бы быть частью его частью.  
  
Джон чувствует, что должен что-то противопоставить ему в защиту Шерлока.  
  
\- Преступники тоже изменились, знаете ли, - говорит он. – Они… адаптировались, я полагаю. Ему действительно скучно, вы правы в этом. Но чувствую - вам тоже. – Джон бросает не особо сдержанный взгляд на ящик стола. – Вы оба скучаете, когда нет дела, нет погони. На самом деле он вполне занят, несмотря на все стенания. Лестрад возникает с делом чуть ли не каждую неделю.  
  
Холмс вскакивает на ноги.  
  
\- Лестрад! Хороший человек! Как поживает инспектор?  
  
Джон улыбается, ностальгия снова настигает его. Странно, учитывая, что прошло менее суток с тех пор как…  
  
\- У Грега все хорошо, - говорит он. – Было немного проблем по работе некоторое время назад, из-за всех этих дел с Мориарти, но…  
  
Холмс резко поднимает подбородок, прерывая Джона.  
  
\- Ага! Профессор обеспечил несколько интересных дел, я уверен.  
  
\- Профессор? Какой профессор? Это был мерзкий беспринципный преступник в… - Джон машет рукой, подыскивая подходящее оскорбление, - модном костюме.   
  
Это не то, на что он надеялся.  
  
Холмс, похоже, разрывается между смехом и возмущением.  
  
\- Оставляя в стороне вашу понятную неприязнь к покойному – да? – покойному Джеймсу Мориарти, он, должно быть, был одним из самых выдающихся умов своего поколения?  
  
Джон поджимает губы. Жёстко кивает.  
  
\- Он был умён, да.   
  
\- Да, - Холмс тихо затягивается, глаза смотрят куда-то поверх плеча Джона. Когда взгляд возвращается к Джону, Холмс щёлкает языком.   
  
\- Так, так. Давайте вернёмся к более безопасным темам. Расскажите мне о Лестраде. Он такая же собака-ищейка, как и тот человек, которого я знаю?  
  
Джон размышляет над закрученностью фразы.  
  
\- Хмм, - соглашается он, - он славный парень. Учитывая дерь… учитывая, как Шерлок иногда ведёт себя по отношению к нему и как он бесит - эмм – как он восстанавливает всех в полиции против себя, ему повезло, что Лестрад остаётся на его стороне, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Холмс напевает что-то согласное в ответ, но Джон видит, что его мысли где-то в другом месте. Холмс подтверждает это, произнося:  
  
\- Я так понимаю, он обладает не самым мягким характером, ваш… Шерлок?  
  
Джон смеётся.  
  
\- Он высокомерный поганец, цель жизни которого - портить с людьми отношения. И он ужасный сосед. Также он блестящий, невероятный, и эхм, - Джон кашляет, будучи сам в шоке от американских горок, которые представляют из себя его эмоции. Слава Богу, он не сказал, что у _Шерлока_ переменчивое настроение. – Он хороший человек, - заканчивает он, чувствуя, что у него сжимается горло.  
  
Холмс наблюдает за ним с каким-то беззащитным выражением лица, но у Джона нет шанса сделать из этого какие-либо выводы. В дверь стучат.  
  
\- Входите, - кричит Холмс.  
  
Миссис Хадсон с достоинством входит в комнату.  
  
\- Ещё одна телеграмма для вас, мистер Холмс. Вы закончили завтракать? – вопрос обращён одновременно и к Холмсу, и к Джону. Джон кивает и благодарит миссис Хадсон так вежливо, как только может. Она признательно улыбается и начинает убирать со стола. Холмс, конечно, не отвечает, оставляя другим такие незначительные вещи, как общение. Он прочитал телеграмму и сейчас ожидает, когда миссис Хадсон закончит, мягко напевая какую-то мелодию. Джон отмечает приятный баритон и вспоминает, как часто он слышал, как Шерлок напевает в ванной комнате.  
  
Миссис Хадсон выходит, унося последнюю тарелку и блюдце.  
  
\- Мой брат Майкрофт скоро прибудет, - объявляет Холмс.


	5. Chapter 5

Помимо веры в то, что всё подвластно объединённым силам братьев Холмс, Джону любопытно встретиться с ещё одним человеком, которого он вроде как знает. Он начинает осознавать чудесность происходящего с ним. Маленький, интимный мир этих комнат и люди, странно близкие Джону через их двойников из будущего – это как будто смотреть на актёров, пробующихся на роль персонажей из любимого сериала Джона. И потом – там, снаружи - викторианский Лондон: торопливый, суетливый, такой знакомый, но в то же время чужой, ждущий, когда Джон окунётся в него и попытается приручить.  
  
А за самим Лондоном - целый мир девятнадцатого века. Джон пытается осознать это, но терпит полную неудачу.  
  
Миссис Хадсон позвала Холмса, чтобы осуществить приготовления для дальнейшего пребывания Джона, так что у него было несколько минут для размышлений над происходящим. Он знает, что миллионы людей отдали бы руку и ногу, чтобы оказаться на его месте. В характере Джона всегда была мечтательная сторона – ведение блога об их приключениях удивило только тех, кто плохо его знал. Ладно, удивило почти всех, потому что Джон всегда показывал людям разумную, практичную сторону своего характера. Мечтателя он держал глубоко внутри, но сейчас мечтатель дрожал от возбуждения перед этим удивительным приключением.   
  
Холмс возвращается в комнату и усаживается в кресло напротив Джона, весь состоящий из углов и текучей элегантности. Джон по-новому смотрит на Шерлока, иногда носящего костюмы дома – очевидно, что ни один Холмс не отличается небрежностью в своём внешнем виде. Джон уверен, что гигиенические привычки Холмса тоже на высоте. В конце концов, Джон может припомнить лишь пару раз, когда Шерлок пах иначе, чем отмытой до скрипа кожей и дорогим парфюмом.  
  
Чёрт бы его побрал.   
  
Да, за все годы, что он знал Шерлока, Джон пару раз пробормотал недовольные замечания. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему причиняет боль смотреть, как Шерлок тратит это всё впустую: приятный запах, тщательный уход за собой, безукоризненное чувство стиля. Пышная копна кудрей и стройные ноги. Экзотические глаза цвета проклятой лагуны, чёрт бы их побрал. И конечно, нелепые губы, которые любая девушка назовёт «созданными для поцелуев». С ними соперничают лишь дурацкие скулы Шерлока. Даже Ирэн Адлер прокомментировала их, а она много повидала.   
  
И ради чего всё это? Джон должен всю жизнь стараться изо всех сил, так же как и миллионы других мужчин, прилагающих постоянные усилия чтобы хорошо выглядеть, чтобы быть замеченными и, если посчастливится, – оказаться в чьей-то постели. Тогда как Шерлок обладает арсеналом Казановы, но является последним человеком, желающим им воспользоваться. Джон ловил себя раз или два на желании, чтобы Шерлок оказался геем, чтобы кто-нибудь действительно мог его оценить. Печально, но у Джона, как и у всех, были стереотипы – он просто не мог заставить себя поверить, что существуют геи, не обладающие превосходным вкусом. Нет, они заметили бы даже детали, пропущенные женщинами, типа покроя костюмов Шерлока или его гладкую сливочно-белую кожу на груди – мускулистой, но не перекачанной, или даже его ногти. Джон надеется, что хоть кто-нибудь ценит изысканность и утончённость мужчины, сидящего в кресле напротив…  
  
Эта мысль пробуждает его от задумчивой мечтательности. Он отводит взгляд от камина и смотрит на Холмса. Холмс наблюдает за ним с некоторой снисходительностью во взгляде. Он явно читает Джона как открытую книгу, и у Джона мрачные подозрения, что там, на страницах, есть скрытые от него примечания.  
  
Губы Холмса дёргаются в улыбке, как крылья ласточки.  
  
Джон ничего не может с собой поделать и улыбается в ответ. Это просто удивительно, как работает его доверие – ему действительно стоило продолжить сеансы с Эллой.  
  
\- Что? – спрашивает он.  
  
\- О, просто каприз, - говорит Холмс. – Я пытался определить, станет ли легче читать Ватсона, если у него не будет усов. С одной стороны, у вас, мой дорогой друг, мысли практически написаны на лице. С другой стороны, усы Ватсона обладают своеобразным способом выражать его чувства. Существует множество маленьких способов, которыми они показывают, что он зол, или доволен, или обеспокоен. Больше всего мне нравится негодование.  
  
\- У него есть усы?   
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Ну разумеется, они у него есть. Он же «мужественный и чертовски великолепный», не так ли?  
  
\- Не думаю, что вам пойдут усы, - сказал Холмс. - Кроме того, только глупец подумает, что вы недостаточно мужественны.  
  
\- Эмм, спасибо. Не могли бы вы не лезть ко мне в голову, если вам не трудно?  
  
\- Мне придётся ослепнуть или вам придётся научиться быть менее читаемым… Джон.  
  
Странно слышать своё имя, произносимое Холмсом. Джон – не великий сыщик, но он может ощутить, что для Холмса называть Джона по имени странно и как-то…  
  
Джон прищурился. Холмс демонстративно выдерживает его взгляд.  
  
Интимно. Вот как это ощущается Холмсом, когда он называет Джона Джоном – слишком интимно. Часть Холмса наслаждается этим, но другая часть чувствует себя крайне неловко. Он продолжает называть другого Джона «Ватсон», а не «Джон». Они настолько скованны условностями в этой эпохе, что это стало легендарным – Джон бы умер, если бы ему пришлось слоняться по дому в чёртовом костюме-тройке. Наверху, в платяном шкафу, совершенно точно не было растянутых спортивных штанов. Ах, да, викторианские манеры и всё такое – должно быть Холмс зовёт другого мужчину «Джоном» очень, очень редко, возможно, в очень личной ситуа…  
  
 _Интимной_.  
  
Джон заставляет свой взгляд оставаться спокойным и открытым. Холмс медленно разворачивается к огню. Его профиль напоминает собой мастерски вырезанный мраморный бюст.  
  
\- Людям нет необходимости быть такими непроницаемыми там, откуда я пришёл, - мягко говорит Джон. – Всё и все намного свободнее, по сравнению с тем, эм, как это было раньше.  
  
\- Каким образом?  
  
\- Ну, для начала, женщины могут голосовать. Кроме того...я не знаю – развод не оставляет на вас клеймо до конца жизни. По большей части люди женятся, на ком хотят, - Джон скрещивает ноги, двигаясь как много мягче. – Голубизна* тоже нормальна.  
  
Он внутренне отвешивает себе комплимент за дипломатичность, но глубокая складка между бровей Холмса с ним не согласна.  
  
\- Был ли когда-нибудь исторический период, когда голубизна не была нормальна? – спрашивает Холмс. – Как необычно!  
  
Теперь настала очередь Джона нахмуриться.  
  
\- Я думал – вроде как сейчас? Разве это не противозаконно? Я думал, людей преследовали за такие вещи.  
  
\- Я могу заверить вас, что это вполне нормально. Вы можете увидеть на улице все оттенки голубого, и никто людей за это не преследует.  
  
Джон думает, что историки определённо что-то напутали. Он морщит лоб.  
  
\- Правильно. Это… приятно знать. Это не то, что нам известно – моя сестра определённо много говорила о том, как счастлива она была иметь возможность жениться на Кларе и открыто…  
  
Холмс поднял палец, призывая Джона к молчанию, и впервые его лицо выражало настоящее изумление.  
  
\- У вас есть сестра? Которая жената на женщине?  
  
\- Была жената, - уточняет Джон. – У них ничего не получилось.  
  
Холмс подносит тот же палец к своим губам, что, по-видимому, является его привычкой. Джон может слышать тиканье часов.  
  
\- Мне кажется, мы говорим о разных вещах, - говорит Холмс через пару ударов.  
  
\- А мне кажется, что вы правы, потому что я понятия не имею, о чём нахрен мы вообще говорим, - Джон вздыхает. – Просто весь этот причудливый стиль речи и выражение мысли окольными путями... Это затягивает. Плюс, понимаете… я не хотел говорить ничего, что заставило бы нас умереть от неловкости. – Он замечает, что губы Холмса дёргаются, а правая бровь взлетает на середину лба.  
  
Джон сжимает переносицу.  
  
\- Верно, послушайте. Нам нужно немного поработать над лексикой.   
  
\- Я не думаю, что это необходимо. Я был неправ относительно вас. У вас практически Ватсоновская манера речи, но только ваша не ограничена необходимостью выражать это на бумаге. Вы пишете?  
  
Джон согласно мычит. Он не трудится спрашивать, как тот узнал – он должен прояснить всю эту тему с голубизной. Холмс успевает первым.  
  
\- Когда вы сказали, что голубизна нормальна, - начал он, - я решил, что вы имели в виду цвет в одежде или просто цветовую окраску. Вы упомянули, что это больше не преступление. Что же, вы можете понять моё удивление по поводу предположения, что это было преступлением хоть когда-то в истории! Мы не самая живописная нация, но тюрьмы были бы переполнены...  
  
Джон смотрит на Холмса и разражается смехом. Через секунду к нему присоединяется сухой смешок.  
  
\- А потом, - говорит Джон между вздохами, - вы сказали, что на улице можно увидеть все оттенки голубого, и я не могу с этим поспорить!   
  
Он продолжает смеяться, ободрённый лёгкой ухмылкой Холмса.   
  
После того, как веселье растворяется, следует несколько секунд тишины. Холмс выглядит чрезвычайно сосредоточенным, как будто проигрывает в голове их беседу. Их глаза встречаются. Холмс использует каминные щипцы, чтобы достать уголёк и зажечь сигарету. Он медленно выдыхает дым, который клубится перед его лицом.  
  
\- Это больше не незаконно? – спрашивает он.  
  
\- Нет. Это нормально. Для многих из нас, по крайней мере.  
  
Музыкальные пальцы снова поднимают сигарету. Продолжительное свечение на кончике сигареты свидетельствует о глубокой затяжке; ещё больше дыма заполняет пространство перед лицом Холмса, будто оставлено паровозом, отошедшим от вокзала.   
  
Джон ёрзает в кресле.  
  
\- Я сожалею, - говорит он, – эм, что это когда-либо было. Не нормально.   
  
Он чувствует себя глупо, произнося это, но он бы чувствовал себя бесконечно хуже, если бы он этого не сделал.  
  
Холмс смотрит на него, прямо в самую суть, и Джон глядит в ответ со смертельной серьёзностью.  
  
Наконец Холмс говорит.  
  
\- Я редко имею возможность сказать это, но я ценю ваше сочувствие.  
  
Джон осознаёт, что задерживал дыхание. Он выдыхает с понимающим кивком.  
  
Холмс стряхивает пепел в ящик для угля и машет рукой, внезапно расслабившись.  
  
\- Это досадно, разумеется, и это беспокоит Ватсона довольно сильно, что в свою очередь становится проблемой для меня. Он постоянно беспокоится о неосмотрительности. Боюсь, он больше беспокоится о моей репутации и благополучии, чем о своих. Но когда вы эксцентричный оригинал без романтических привязанностей любого рода, а другая сторона - бывший военный хирург, украшенный военной выправкой и боевым ранением, подозрения вряд ли возникают вообще, не то что задерживаются.  
  
Джон знает, что беспрецедентное доверие перекинуло мостик через бурные воды, но ничего не может с собой поделать, когда ухмылка кривит его рот.  
  
\- Ну, скажу вам так, - произносит он, - там, откуда я пришёл, всё как бы наоборот. Стоит только съехаться с другим парнем - и люди автоматически предполагают, что вы вместе и начинают предлагать вам номера со сдвоенными кроватями.   
  
\- Это они делают и здесь; это довольно распространено.  
  
\- Да, но никто не подразумевает, что вы нырнёте под одеяло и будете трахаться до потери пульса.  
  
Глаза Холмса блестят в свете огня.  
  
\- Это, - произносит он после некоторых размышлений, - звучит наиболее привлекательно.  
  
Джон резко переводит на него взгляд, озадаченный, а не была ли двусмысленность фразы джентельменской местью в ответ на его вульгарный оборот речи. То, что он читает на лице Холмса, заставляет его почувствовать себя странно наказанным.  
  
\- Да. Я уверен в этом, - говорит он. – Эм, уверен, такая толерантность… Мы иногда принимаем это как должное, но для Вас это должно казаться… - у Джона не хватает слов, чтобы закончить.   
  
Холмс смотрит ему прямо в лицо.  
  
\- Это чрезвычайно трудно себе представить.   
  
\- Это правда, хотя, - немедленно говорит Джон. – Есть ещё много невежественных людей, разумеется, и как ни печально, есть ещё идиоты, которые… Но нет. Это очень отличается тогда… от сейчас.  
  
\- Понимаю.  
  
Сердце Джона сжимается от его тона, бесстрастного движения сигареты, осторожного поправления чёлки. Он чувствует, что его переполняет сострадание. Он так же очень зол и внезапно необъяснимо скучает по Шерлоку до такой степени, что ему приходится прокашляться, чтобы прочистить горло.  
  
Тишина снова спускается между ними, и оба мужчины смотрят в разные стороны. Голова Джона кружится от вихря вопросов, воспоминаний, осколков хрупких эмоций – и все они пронизаны Шерлоком, будто тонкой золотой лентой.  
  
\- Зачем вы позвали Майкрофта? – спрашивает он, чтобы сменить тему.  
  
Спина Холмса выпрямляется; Джон представляет себе, как тот реагирует на новости об интересном деле. Голос полностью деловой.  
  
\- Я провёл большую часть ночи, посвятив мои не такие уж незначительные интеллектуальные способности нашей проблеме, но без особого успеха. Я смог определить, что вы прибыли из мира, опережающий этот на сто – сто двадцать лет. Ещё один факт, который мы можем считать установленным, это то, что Ватсон сейчас с моим коллегой из будущего. Я должен признаться, что мои опасения о Ватсоне повлияли на несколько ограниченные данные, которые у меня были для анализа – ещё одно доказательство, что стоит держаться подальше от эмоций. Что же, по этому поводу ничего нельзя сделать, но если честно, в случае с Ватсоном я и не хочу ничего с этим делать.  
  
По вашим реакциям было понятно, - продолжает Холмс, - что такие происшествия были совершенно неизвестны в ваше время. Таким образом, вы не могли обеспечить меня полезной информацией. У меня была идея прийти к вам в комнату, чтобы поближе изучить вашу одежду, но я был убежден, что решение конкретно этой головоломки не будет содержаться в молекулах кожи. Я всё ещё хочу пропустить все ваши вещи через мою скромную химическую лабораторию, так же как и образцы волос и эпидермиса, с вашего разрешения. Но осуществление этого вряд ли принесёт мне информацию о механике процесса, который так эффективно поменял вас и Ватсона местами. Нет, нет; мои способности расцветают в присутствии фактов, а их у нас некоторая нехватка.   
  
Мой брат Майкрофт, с другой стороны, может собирать картину воедино, начиная от самых маленьких, самых разрозненных частей. Он питает отвращение к физическим нагрузкам и научился смотреть на самые незначительные детали и приходить к выводам об их последствиях из комфорта своего кресла. Я уверен, что вместе мы сможем продвинуться в нахождении некоторых ответов.  
  
Пауза.  
  
\- Вы можете говорить, Джон.  
  
Джон открывает рот, закрывает его снова. Кивает. Внезапно к нему в голову приходит одна мысль.  
  
\- Просто чтобы Вы знали, Шерлок не… у него нет ваших манер, и он может быть несколько груб. Очень груб, на самом деле. Но он не делает это нарочно, что, полагаю, Ваш Ватсон уже понял к этому времени, и я думаю, что он в порядке. Плюс, миссис Хадсон настоящий алмаз; она о нём хорошо позаботится.  
  
Джон чувствует укол ревности при промелькнувшей мысли: « _о них_ ».  
  
Холмс тем не менее укоризненно качает головой.  
  
\- Как типично! Естественно, вы умудрились бы услышать только ненужное отступление, которое я сделал, чтобы выразить свою озабоченность по поводу Ватсона, - его тон становится всё оживлённее. - Я благодарю вас за подбадривание – ибо знать, что Ватсон находится с мужчиной, которого вы описали, успокаивает. Тем не менее, я вряд ли могу винить вас искреннем порыве. Я верю, что Ватсон стоически справляется с этой ситуацией.   
  
Холмс вскакивает на ноги, выплёскивая из себя энергию.   
  
\- Но посмотрите на это! – восклицает он. – Вы заразили меня своей мягкостью. Не выйдет! Нам нужно сконцентрироваться и освободить наши разумы от всего нелогичного. Майкрофт, скорее всего, прибудет в знак протеста против изгнания из его комфортного гнезда. Я довольно-таки шокирован, что он вообще решил покинуть свои владения – до сих пор он был тут всего один раз. Но я сказал, что это срочное дело. Если мы покажем себя в состоянии эмоционального потрясения, то может стать чрезвычайно обременительно для него, и я могу вас уверить, в результате и для нас тоже. И хотя, как и ваш Шерлок, мой брат не стремится быть недобрым нарочно, он может быть удивительно…. Ах, а вот и он!  
  
Голова кружится, как никогда раньше, даже в те времена, когда он впервые встретил Шерлока. Джон встаёт на ноги и поворачивается к двери. Серия глухих, медленных шагов эхом разносится по всему зданию. В конце концов, они останавливаются за дверью.  
  
Она распахивается, и миссис Хадсон, практически невидимая, впускает высокого мужчину размером и формой напоминающего бочку. Несмотря на тяжело поднимающуюся грудь, его высокий лоб едва покрыт испариной. У него седеющие жёсткие волнистые волосы, и длинные лохматые бакенбарды, которым удаётся скрыть от глаз избыток плоти под подбородком. Его брови тонкие, но, тем не менее, волоски торчат в стороны; брови смыкаются воедино, когда взгляд ошеломляюще умных глаза падает на Джона.  
  
Мужчина закатывает глаза.  
  
\- О, нет, - говорит Майкрофт Холмс, - только не снова!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале происходят непонятки вокруг слова gay, первоначальное значение которого «веселый, жизнерадостный», но кто про это теперь помнит? В русском языке подобное случилось со словом «голубой», уточняющий вопрос к которому за последние 20-30 лет сменился с «что?» на «кто?»   
> Так что пришлось наступить себе на горло и переделать абзац, чтобы сохранить прелесть момента.


	6. Chapter 6

Не то чтобы у Джона не было опыта присутствия в обществе двух Холмсов одновременно. Он также был прекрасно знаком с головокружительным замешательством, которое время от времени ощущал в их компании: как будто он внезапно вернулся в Кабул и понятия не имеет, о чём разговаривают окружающие. Со временем он научился довольно быстро восстанавливать равновесие и просто ждал, когда братья вернутся к человеческой речи или соизволят просветить его о том, что только что произошло между ними.   
  
Но что, что сейчас цепляет его мозг − это не усложнённая Холмсовская речь. Просто это в принципе слишком много для его сознания − он не может предпринять даже попытки справиться с ситуацией. Немедленное восстановление баланса невозможно как минимум из-за сенсационного подтекста фразы, произнесённой Майкрофтом Холмсом. Джон опасливо смотрит на обоих мужчин по очереди. После первых слов брата Холмс испустил лишь одинокий смешок и сейчас излучает крайнее возбуждение, которое не находит особого ответа на хмуром величественном лице Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
− Он покидал дом? − серьёзно спрашивает он.  
  
− Нет.  
  
− Хорошо! Это хорошо.  
  
− Я полагаю, у тебя есть информация относительно этого необыкновенного происшествия?  
  
− У тебя она тоже есть, мой дорогой мальчик, по крайней мере, часть её. Тебе всего лишь нужно применить свои способности к обсуждаемому вопросу. Возможно ли, что твоему прекрасному логичному мозгу препятствуют твои взаимоотношения с этим джентльменом? Или это беспокойство по поводу доктора Ватсона?  
  
− Очень мило с твоей стороны делать такие замечания, Майкрофт, когда у тебя, очевидно, есть передо мной преимущество. Ты обладаешь некоторыми фактами, которых нет у меня, так что, может быть, ты решишь просветить меня вместо того, чтобы сомневаться в моих умственных способностях.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс приподнял бровь, ослепляя Джона вспышкой мгновенного сходства между ним и его братом.  
  
− Ты кажешься очень напряжённым, Шерлок, но это понятно, − говорит он. − Давай не будем спорить. Это нелёгкий вопрос, и нам понадобятся все наши ресурсы. Это произошло прошлой ночью, я так полагаю?  
  
− Именно.  
  
− Я бы сказал, начало двадцать первого века.  
  
− Ты прав.  
  
− Естественно. Могу я попросить чаю? И, возможно, немного печенья? У меня были крайне отвратительные…  
  
Джону это надоело ещё на раннем этапе разбирательств, но только сейчас к нему возвращается власть над речевым аппаратом.   
  
− Простите, − произносит он, поднимая руку, − мы можем сначала поговорить, а после попить чай? Что происходит?  
  
Майкрофт Холмс смотрит на него с невозмутимым видом, потом поворачивается к своему брату.  
  
− У него та же предрасположенность к действию, как я вижу, но несколько более бесцеремонный подход.  
  
− Он так же быстрее выходит из терпения, − говорит Джон, − не говоря уже о том, что он находится прямо здесь.  
  
Старший Холмс ухмыляется ему − это не тёплая улыбка, но так же и не злобная.  
  
− Майкрофт Холмс, − произносит он.  
  
Джон пожимает протянутую руку.  
  
− Джон Ватсон. Рад с вами познакомиться.  
  
− Я тоже, мой дорогой сэр, я тоже. Я прощаю вам недостаток манер. Должно быть, ситуация стала для вас большим потрясением.   
  
Их прерывает нетерпеливый голос Холмса:  
  
− Мы можем оставить любезности на потом? Джон прав, Майкрофт. Что происходит?  
  
Майкрофт Холмс переводит взгляд с одного на другого, вздыхает и машет рукой, будто расчищая пространство перед собой.  
  
− Давайте присядем. Нет причин, по которым бы нам не устроиться поудобнее, пока мы беседуем.  
  
Джон отступает, позволяя впечатляющим объемам мужчины прошествовать мимо него в глубь комнаты. Он позволяет обоим братьям занять кресла по обе стороны от камина и присаживается на небольшой диван напротив.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс достаёт платок и вытирает лицо, затем возвращает его в карман аккуратно сложенным. Он кладет свои большие, похожие на пончики, руки на колени, переводит взгляд с Джона на Холмса − который наблюдает за ним, являя собой картину с трудом сдерживаемой умственной силы − и качает головой.  
  
− Это крайне примечательная ситуация, Шерлок. Это скорее облегчение для меня − иметь возможность обсуждать это с тобой. Кратковременная возможность, к сожалению, как ты вскоре узнаешь.  
  
Он поглубже устраивается в кресле.  
  
− Шесть лет назад, − начинает он, − я получил от тебя телеграмму с просьбой о немедленной встрече, чтобы обсудить весьма необычное происшествие. Я пригласил тебя к себе домой, но через несколько часов получил ещё одну телеграмму, извещающую меня, что обстоятельства, находящиеся вне твоего контроля, делают для тебя невозможным покинуть Бейкер-стрит. Мне ничего не оставалось кроме как направиться сюда. По прибытии я обнаружил тебя в состоянии крайнего волнения. Было очевидно, что ты не ел и не спал более тридцати шести часов. Позволю себе высказать радость, что периоды между событием и твоим призывам о помощи сокращаются. Как если бы ты, не осознавая того, извлекаешь пользу от повторения одного и того же опыта. Но я отвлёкся.  
  
Джон многое бы отдал за возможность запечатлеть зрелище, которое представлял из себя Шерлок Холмс, сдерживающийся из уважения к брату. Глаза Холмса широко распахнулись от подавляемой энергии и нетерпения. Джон был уверен, что Шерлок обрушится на Майкрофта как тонна кирпичей за то, что тот не выдаёт все факты как можно скорее, но вместо этого ходит кругами. По крайней мере, Майкрофт учитывает состояние своего брата: он спешит избавить его от страданий, продолжив повествование. Страдания Джона, очевидно, менее важны. Тут, похоже, без изменений.  
  
− Ты сказал мне, что доктор Ватсон исчез, а вместо него появился странный человек, который выглядел крайне неуместно и, как ты тогда выразился, «просто дикий». Поначалу ты принял его за актёра, возможно, за агента одной из многих сторон, которые были бы заинтересованы в уничтожении твоей карьеры. Но не было никакого логического объяснения тому, с какой целью он был послан. После устранения всех остальных возможностей ты пришёл к невероятному выводу, что этот человек был из другого времени. Более того, ты определил, что он разделяет многие черты с твоим пропавшим компаньоном, так же как и некоторое сходство в личных обстоятельствах. Тем не менее, между ними были и значительные различия.   
  
Майкрофт Холмс наклоняется вперёд, выдерживая идеальную паузу, чтобы обеспечить драматическую подачу следующей фразы:  
  
− Парень был дикарём. Он говорил на своеобразном неслыханном языке, который состоял преимущественно из ворчания и громких возгласов, но позже стало понятно, что они представляли из себя своего рода слова. Он носил грубую одежду из шкур животных, а его волосы и борода сами по себе напоминали шерсть дикого животного. Я был удивлён, что ты не вколол ему наркотики для успокоения − с твоей стороны, общение с ним было крайне сложным. Он упал в обморок при виде комнаты, которая как я понимаю, была исключительно хорошо освещена в момент его появления. Ты получил большую часть информации, пока он был без сознания, а затем попытался привести его в чувство, чтобы взаимодействовать с ним.   
  
Майкрофт Холмс переводит дыхание, и это напоминает Джону, что ему тоже стоит попробовать дышать.   
  
− На протяжении следующих двадцати четырёх часов ты запер дверь в квартиру и бросил все силы на решение этой загадки с привычной самоотверженностью, но безуспешно. Именно тогда ты решил позвать меня на помощь, но когда вы попытались покинуть здание, у мужчины случился какой-то припадок − возможно, от перспективы покинуть дом, а возможно, как ты неохотно признал, от перспективы выпустить тебя из виду, наружу, в место, которое он воспринимает как невероятно странный и опасный мир. Таким образом, ты был лишён возможности посетить меня. Пока мы беседовали, этот человек спал, измученный, в комнате доктора Ватсона. Ты же, казалось, был до странного бережным по отношению к нему, и, в свою очередь, он, очевидно, доверял тебе, так как во время попыток решить эту загадку он был послушным и даже полезным; не настолько дикарь, как выяснилось.  
  
Крупное лицо Майкрофта слегка бледнеет.  
  
− И он был дикарём, Шерлок, − тяжело сказал Майкрофт Холмс. – Я никогда не забуду свой шок при появлении этого бедного создания. Здесь, в этой самой комнате! Ты привёл его, как приводят пугливое животное; он цеплялся за тебя и смотрел на меня взглядом, в котором едва ли был проблеск разума. Тем не менее, когда ты заговорил с нами обоими, его поза расслабилась, а лицо прояснилось. Я имел возможность наблюдать удивительные изменения, происходящие с видимой частью его лица – он оказался весьма разумным созданием, обладающим определённым благородством.  
  
Движение со стороны кресла Холмса заставило Джона взглянуть на него. Холмс наклонился вперёд, опершись на колени – Джон ещё не видел его настолько раскованным. Его глаза сверкают, а губы сжаты так сильно, что ясно видны мышцы челюсти. Джон кашляет и понимает, что его горло пересохло как пергамент.   
  
Голос Майкрофта Холмса тих, почти благоговеен:  
  
– Мы с тобой оба почитаем ясные доводы и логику величайшими властителями человеческого разума. Тем не менее, мы оба совершенно терялись, не зная, что делать с этим человеком и ситуацией в целом. Это не поддавалось логике, и если там были какие-то законы природы, мы не могли их понять. Мы пришли к выводу, что это было за пределами наших способностей к наблюдению и дедукции: было слишком много данных, о которых мы понятия не имели и не существовало никакого способа обрести это знание. Ты проверил под микроскопом каждый кусочек вещественных доказательств существования этого парня, и ни один из них не выдал тебе тайну процесса, породившего это беспрецедентное явление. Но прежде чем мы успели удариться в отчаяние, случилось нечто, забравшее проблему из наших рук, и – с равно поразительными результатами.  
  
В полном соответствии с драматическим развитием сюжета, стук в дверь заставил всех подпрыгнуть.  
  
– Миссис Хадсон! – взрывается Холмс, вскакивает с кресла, пересекает комнату как жираф и распахивает дверь. Джон вскидывает голову и видит, что это и впрямь миссис Хадсон, благослови её господь. Принёсшая с собой поднос с чашками и чайник. Она издаёт испуганный, но одновременно укоризненный возглас и делает шаг назад. Холмс забирает поднос из её рук, марширует к столу и практически швыряет его туда, после чего возвращается к двери.   
  
– Спасибо, – говорит он многозначительно слегка дрожащим голосом. Он кивает миссис Хадсон и захлопывает дверь перед её лицом, потом поворачивается и глубоко вздыхает, поднимая глаза к невидимым небесам с чрезмерно театральной демонстрацией раздражения.  
  
Джон ощущает, как будто что-то сжимает его внутренности, подцепляет его как несчастную рыбу и выдёргивает его прямо из истории, рассказываемой Майкрофтом Холмсом. Сходство – вот что было наживкой рыбака. Прямо сейчас, в этом жесте, Холмс казался вылитым персонажем из другой истории, истории Джона. В которой он встретил безумца, ставшего самым важным что есть в его жизни. Мысль о том, что он никогда не увидит Шерлока снова, штурмует врата с трудом держащегося сознания Джона. Это почти так же плохо, как та неделя на море, через два месяца после крыши Бартса, когда шок, наконец, развеялся, уступив место разрывающей сердце тоске. Он хочет остановить время и опустить плечи, позволить своему лицу спрятаться в ладонях, пока он сражается со слезами над иронией того, что он, наконец-то, нашёл единственное место, которое он никогда не захочет покинуть, только оказавшись так далеко от него.  
  
И, что хуже всего, возможно, безвозвратно.  
  
На осознание требуется четверть секунды, но этого хватает Холмсу, чтобы бросить на него взгляд, полный мягкой укоризны. Джона это не заботит. Он может нахрен упасть на пол и забиться в истерике от всех подавленных эмоций, если захочет. Он сомневается, что кто угодно на его месте справлялся бы лучше.  
  
– Я выпью чашечку чая, спасибо, – твёрдо говорит он Холмсу. Холмс молча наблюдает за ним уголком глаза, пока Джон подходит к подносу и делает себе чашку чая.  
  
– Вам налить чая, Май… простите... мистер Холмс? – спрашивает Джон.  
  
– Да, пожалуйста. Спасибо, доктор Ватсон. Честно говоря, я с трудом дышу.  
  
– О, бога ради! – Холмс воздевает руки вверх, потом ныряет обратно в своё кресло. – Расскажи нам, что случилось, Майкрофт!  
  
Майкрофт Холмс хихикает.  
  
– Шерлок заполучил всю энергию в нашей семье, но никакого терпения.  
  
Джон разворачивается и улыбается, раз уж замечание явно обращено к нему.  
  
– Сахар? – спрашивает он.  
  
– О да, пожалуйста.  
  
Джон подаёт Майкрофту его чашку, потом возвращается к столу за своей. Он аккуратно помешивает чай – редкий, деликатный звук от постукивания ложечки о стенки чашки странно успокаивает тем, как материально это звучит. После чего он возвращается на своё место на диване.  
  
Первый глоток чая божественен. Джон поднимает глаза на Холмса и обнаруживает, что тот откинул голову назад. Он смотрит в потолок, барабаня пальцами. Джон подавляет ещё одну горько-нежную улыбку и выжидательно смотрит на Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
– Теперь, – говорит Майкрофт, ощетиниваясь с внезапной эффективностью, – я не буду далее вас мучить. Я говорил о том, что события были не в нашей власти. Миновало не более часа с момента моего прибытия, когда произошёл самый необычайный феномен. На наших глазах камин погрузился во тьму. Я имею в виду, полностью, Шерлок – огонь и дым исчезли за секунду, и там оказалась лишь чёрная дыра. Непроницаемо чёрная – я не сталкивался ранее ни с чем подобным – не имеющая очертаний или формы. Всего лишь мгновение спустя распахнулась дверь, и там стоял доктор Ватсон, абсолютно ошеломлённый. Его взгляд упал на нас, и будет преуменьшением сказать, что его лицо осветилось восторгом. При звуке открывающейся двери дикарь вскочил на ноги. Он бросился к ней и издал вопль величайшего восторга, затем выбежал, чуть не сбив с ног доктора Ватсона. Ты тоже, Шерлок, очутился у двери в мгновение ока, чтобы воссоединиться со своим доктором. Я питаю отвращение к энергичным движениям, а моё телосложение не позволяет мне быстро ходить, не говоря уже о прыжках, но мне удалось добраться до двери как раз вовремя, чтобы наблюдать самое необычайное зрелище. Я видел перед собой просторы дикой природы, но прямо у порога было что-то похожее на каменную хижину. И прямо перед ней стоял человек, высокий и тощий, столь же дикий и волосатый, как и наш дикарь, который бросился к нему с криками радости. Человек выглядел оживившимся при виде него, и когда его глаза встретились с моими – в них светилась проницательность, которая превосходила всё, что мы видели в его компаньоне. Этот человек был бесстрашен и полностью осознающим себя и всё, что было вокруг него, включая меня. Это всё, что мне удалось увидеть прежде, чем дверь закрылась. Когда я открыл её вновь, меня встретил знакомый вид твоей прихожей.   
  
Очевидно, Майкрофту есть что добавить, но он останавливается, чтобы сделать пару глотков чая, наблюдая за братом поверх края чашки. Холмс соединяет кончики пальцев, прикладывает их к губам и говорит сквозь них.  
  
– Почему я не помню ничего из этого?  
  
– Это было такой же глубокой загадкой, как и та, которую мы оставили позади нерешённой. Ты едва ли успел порадоваться возвращению доктора Ватсона, когда огонь вернулся в камин так же внезапно, как и исчез. Я обернулся к тебе, чтобы заметить, что, без сомнения, при тщательном осмотре камина можно будет получить некоторую полезную информацию, когда я увидел, что ты выглядел растерянным - как будто тебя только что разбудили ото сна. Доктор Ватсон был не в лучшем состоянии. Я осторожно спросил вас обоих о вашем самочувствии и обнаружил, что ты не в состоянии отвечать на вопросы и с трудом можешь поддерживать зрительный контакт. Вы оба, казалось, страдаете от своего рода шока. Я предпринял ещё одну попытку поговорить с вами, но не смог вытащить ничего толкового ни из одного из вас.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс делает последний большой глоток чая и ставит чашку на маленький столик возле кресла, затем тяжело качает головой:  
  
– Как ты меня напугал, Шерлок. Никогда за всю свою жизнь все мои привычки, весь мой упорядоченный разум не были так вывернуты на изнанку. И всё это за пару часов! Мне пришлось поспешить и позвать миссис Хадсон, чтобы она немедленно послала за доктором Перкинсоном. Он быстро прибыл, благодарение небесам, и диагностировал, что вы оба находитесь в состоянии нервного коллапса. Он дал вам что-то для успокоения нервов и отослал в постель.  
  
В следующей фразе Майкрофта слышится намёк на близкий конец истории.  
  
– Я вернулся к тебе на следующее утро, проведя ночь почта без сна. Я обнаружил вас с добрым доктором бледными, но в хорошем настроении. Все мои аккуратные расспросы показали, что события предыдущих двух дней не оставили и следа в памяти ни у одного из вас. Я внимательно наблюдал за тобой в течение следующих недель и заметил своеобразное отсутствующее выражение в твоих глазах, так же как и у доктора, но ничего, что бы позволило предположить, что кто-либо из вас сознательно что-то помнит. Я прилежно изучил камин при помощи лучших инженеров и учёных страны. Не было обнаружено ничего необычного. В общем и целом, через какое-то время более слабый человек начал бы задаваться вопросом, а не был ли он тем, кто страдал от психического истощения, породившего такие яркие видения.   
  
Майкрофт поднимает подбородок, и его глаза цвета стали вспыхивают.   
  
– Естественно, я знал, что был в совершенно здравом уме. То, что я испытал, то, что мы все испытали, было необъяснимо в целом и в частностях, но без тени сомнения – реально.  
  
Джон выплывает из своей задумчивости, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Майкрофта и отмечает, как он напряжён – как будто вспоминание этого эпизода было почти физическим усилием. Тем не менее, его глаза пронзительные и яркие – единственное, что вступает в противоречие с его телом и манерой поведения. Он не отрывает взгляда от лица брата.  
  
Холмс сложился в своём кресле, подтянув колени к груди. Он напоминает большое, довольно красивое насекомое. Веки полуприкрыты, но Джон знает, что было бы ошибкой посчитать его сонным или безучастным. Он ждёт, когда тот что-то скажет. В конце концов, когда никто ничего не говорит, Джон ёрзает на своём сидении.   
  
– Это всё? – спрашивает он. – Мы просто сидим тут и молимся, чтобы это снова произошло?  
  
Его усилия продолжают игнорироваться. Холмсы теперь смотрят друг на друга, у младшего на лице выражение сильной концентрации, но в то же время оно несколько затуманено. В его глазах присутствует некоторое опасение, от которого у Джона сводит живот.  
  
– Холмс, – говорит он медленно, – что происходит?  
  
В итоге на него обращают внимание: Холмс поворачивает к нему голову, и его взгляд немного смягчается.  
  
– Майкрофт не закончил свой чрезвычайно интересный доклад, Джон.  
  
Джон смотрит на Майкрофта, качая головой в немом вопросе и разводя руками для выразительности. Реакция на его невысказанный вопрос приходит от Холмса.  
  
– Это был не единственный инцидент.  
  
– Откуда вы знаете? – Джон спрашивает больше по привычке, а не потому, что для него это наиболее приоритетный вопрос в данный момент.  
  
– Если вы примените мои методы, вы поймёте, что тоже это знаете.  
  
– Окей, – медленно произносит Ватсон. Не время играть в игры, но когда выбор времени волновал Шерлока Холмса? Джон обдумывает рассказанное Майкрофтом, пытаясь припомнить как можно больше деталей. Его память уносит его гораздо дальше, к первоначальному обмену между двумя братьями. Что-то начинает пробоваться в сознании Джона.   
  
– Майкрофт сказал, – неуверенно начинает он, – он сказал что-то… что вы тоже должны знать что-то из того, что он знает? Это было оттого, что вы ожидали, что он вспомнит? – последний вопрос был адресован Майкрофту.  
  
– Я ожидал, что он будет думать, на что он вполне способен.  
  
Джон быстро переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.  
  
– И? – спрашивает он обоих и никого в частности.  
  
– И он думал, – отвечает Майкрофт.  
  
Джон вновь сжимает переносицу и зажмуривается так сильно, что это почти больно.  
  
– Так. Послушайте, – говорит он через мгновение, – не могли бы вы оба, пожалуйста, перестать? И может кто-нибудь снизойти и поведать обделённому сверхмозгами, что, _чёрт побери_ , происходит?  
  
Удивительно, но оказывается, что в эту эпоху повышение голоса на людей даёт гораздо лучший эффект. Холмс сразу начинает говорить, но не раньше, чем он одаряет Джона быстрой усмешкой уголком губ, которую Джон пропустил бы, если бы моргнул.  
  
– Замечания Майкрофта было для меня достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод, что он, очевидно, имел некоторый опыт подобный этому, или, вернее, наблюдал его здесь. Тот факт, что я не мог вспомнить, мог означать разные вещи, но одна казалась наиболее правдоподобной: что я пострадал от избирательной потери памяти. Далее, если я забыл один инцидент, что заставляет предположить, что он был единственным? В сочетании со зловещим молчанием моего брата в настоящий момент, но главным образом, с вопросом, который он задал в момент прибытия, там было достаточно данных, чтобы предположить, что это был не одиночный инцидент.  
  
Холмс делает затяжку из трубки, которую он набивал во время своей речи. Он вдыхает и выдыхает дым в несколько преувеличенной манере.  
  
– Что я призываю вас сделать, – говорит он Джону, – так это применить свои собственные знания – в этом случае, несомненно, превосходящие мои – в отношении законов природы и физики. Потом посмотрим, что мы сможем понять из этой ситуации. Я был слеп, Джон. Моё единственное оправдание в том, что я попросту не достаточно интересуюсь этими аспектами науки, чтобы позволять им забивать мой разум. Тем не менее, теперь, когда мой брат почтил меня своим присутствием, это оказало на меня типичный стимулирующий эффект.  
  
Губы Джона начинают формировать « _Что?!_ » , но Холмс указывает на него своей трубкой.  
  
– Итак! – восклицает он, – к каким выводам вы можете прийти относительно нашего нынешнего затруднительного положения, зная, как я полагаю, основные законы нашего мира, особенно те, которые касаются времени?  
  
– Эхм, – говорит Джон, слегка потряхивая головой, и уголки его губ опускаются в сомнении, – что время является линейной величиной? По крайней мере, для нас, людей. Что… что там было ещё? Что путешествие во времени, вероятно, возможны через "червоточины"*. Было ещё что-то про парадокс… То, что ты не можешь вернуться на свою временную линию, я думаю, или возможно, не должен?   
  
Джон не хочет признать, сколько из того что он рассказывает, пришло скорее из «Доктора Кто», а не из знаний физики, хотя он практически уверен, что эта тема с парадоксами действительно научный факт. Что-то насчёт встречи с самим собой… Как это может привести к…  
  
Он чувствует, как расширяются его глаза, когда он наклоняется вперёд. Холмс застыл и наблюдает за Джоном, как будто тот лошадь, на которую он поставил все свои деньги.  
  
– Вы не похожи на Шерлока ни в малейшей степени, – возбуждённо говорит Джон. – Разумеется, вы и не можете быть похожи – он родился в двадцатом веке. Это... это совсем не путешествие во времени! Всё это время я думал, ну, знаете – Шерлок из прошлого, Шерлок из настоящего, - Джон машет рукой между Холмсами и куда-то неопределённо за окно. – В то время как этого не может быть! Вы свой собственный… Вы существуете сами по себе.   
  
Джон заканчивает не настолько впечатляюще, чтобы заслужить похвалу, но именно похвалу он и получает.  
  
– Очень хорошо, Джон, вы поняли это! Продолжайте.  
  
Джон глубоко задумывается, его глаза все так же устремлены на лицо Холмса, но не совсем видят его. Это действительно Шерлок Холмс напротив него. Тем не менее, он оставил позади другого Шерлока Холмса, и он очень, очень надеется, что тот всё ещё там, всё ещё реален. Их двое – так же, как двое Джонов Ватсонов, двое Майкрофтов Холмсов, две миссис Хадс…  
  
Три! Майкрофт только что рассказал им о другой паре. Может быть даже четыре, пять – кто знает сколько? Бесконечное число Шерлоков Холмсов, которые каким-то образом существуют вместе, но в разных местах. Бесконечное количество…  
  
Вселенных!  
  
Ответ приходит к Джону, и он поражён его простотой.   
  
– Альтернативные вселенные, – говорит он.  
  
– Отлично! – восклицает Холмс. Он смотрит на Джона сияющими глазами, в его чертах проявляется гордость, а Джон чувствует, что глупо краснеет.  
  
– Окей, хорошо. Э, спасибо, – бормочет он. – Итак?  
  
Холмс круто поворачивается в своём кресле и указывает трубкой, на этот раз на Майкрофта.  
  
– Итак, теперь Майкрофт расскажет нам, что он о них знает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wormhole - кратчайший путь, соединяющий две точки пространства-времени


	7. Chapter 7

Солнечный свет струится в комнату, хотя снаружи холодная лондонская осень. Ранее, когда он стоял у окна и смотрел на Бейкер-стрит девятнадцатого века, совершенно неузнаваемую от слякоти, Джон заметил, как над прохожими клубится пар от дыхания. Он уверен, что тысячи изображений запечатлелись в его мозгу. Изображений, которые прорастут в реальность; медленно проявятся в тёмной комнате разума Джона, как старомодные фотографии в лотке. Хотя, судя по тому, что Джон услышал, он, скорее всего, не запомнит ничего из происходящего. Сожаление – слишком слабое слово, чтобы описать его чувства от этой перспективы. Но и само сожаление – ничто против готовности Джона заплатить эту высокую цену за воссоединение с Шерлоком.  
  
Он вновь переносит внимание на Майкрофта, которому Холмс только что бросил полуповелительное замечание.   
  
– Я не буду затягивать рассказ, – говорит Майкрофт. – Вы и впрямь оба пришли к неизбежному выводу: единственный вариант, при котором может существовать другой точно такой же человек – это его наличие в ином, совершенно независимом мире.  
  
Хотя Майкрофт заявил о своих намерениях быть кратким, то, как он опирается спиной на подушки, предполагает, что он устраивается надолго.  
  
– Менее чем за месяц, прошедший после первого инцидента, – начинает он вновь, – я уже прокрутил этот вопрос в своей голове тысячу раз. Я зашёл настолько далеко, что даже совершил поездку в Гринвич. Гринвич, Шерлок! Это должно показать тебе, насколько я был озадачен и обеспокоен. Все мои расспросы и исследования показали, что идея существования параллельного мира совершенно абсурдна. Я мог бы обойтись без взглядов определённого сорта, которыми меня награждали, когда я обсуждал эту теорию с наиболее выдающимися учёными страны так дипломатично, насколько было возможно. Тем не менее, я был упорен – с моей точки зрения, от этой гипотезы не стоило отмахиваться так легко. Почему бы не существовать ещё одному миру, похожему на наш? И почему этот мир должен быть только один?  
  
Майкрофт наклоняется вперёд, его брови изгибаются почти шутливо. Очевидно, способность отстраняться от ситуации является врождённой чертой, широко распространённой в семье Холмсов. Похоже, старший брат временно забывает о практических последствиях всего этого для их жалких жизней – точно так же, как и его младший брат.  
  
– Майкрофт, – говорит тот вежливо, но предостерегающе – эквивалент Шерлоковского «Либо говори что произошло, либо проваливай!».  
  
В голосе Майкрофта звучит торжество:  
  
– Мне чрезвычайно повезло получить подтверждение, что мои теории были верны, вскоре после того, как я их сформулировал.   
  
– То же самое случилось снова, – произносит Джон.  
  
– Именно так, сэр. Но на этот раз был визитёр из мира, гораздо более продвинутого, чем даже ваш. Доктор Джон Ватсон – другой доктор Ватсон, разумеется – прибыл из будущего, отстоящего на девять тысяч лет. На самом деле его мир был настолько продвинут, что его жители были способны понять процесс перехода из одной «вселенной» в другую. Именно тогда я открыл для себя этот термин в значении, описывающем обширное пространство, в котором существует наша планета и все небесные тела.   
  
Сожаления Джона о том, что он ничего из этого не запомнит, удваиваются. Ох, это восхитительное наслаждение – доказать Шерлоку, что знание пары фактов о солнечной системе может оказаться полезным.   
  
– Именно тогда я смог увидеть эти причудливые события в более широком контексте, – тем временем продолжает Майкрофт. – Мне дали понять, что твоё скромное жилище, Шерлок, «размножено» – в том смысле, что существует бесконечное количество его разновидностей. Так же, как существует множество вариантов тебя и доктора Ватсона в разные моменты времени, но всегда в том же месте: здесь, именно в этом месте. Оказывается, не существует двух миров, содержащих точно такие же версии вас в точно тот же момент времени. Как я сказал, 221Б Бейкер-стрит меняется так же, как и вы, но местоположение остаётся неизменным и является неотъемлемой частью для всего этого процесса. Боюсь, я был неспособен понять всё до конца; некоторые детали и объяснения, не упоминая,– Майкрофт поднимает глаза к потолку, будто собирается процитировать точную сумму бюджета правительства на следующий год, – такие термины, как «декогеренция»*, похоже, слишком трудны для понимания даже для кого-то с моими умственными способностями. Но из того, что я почерпнул: данное место – своего рода дверь между мирами; он использовал слово «портал» – ах, но я вижу, что хотя бы с этой концепцией доктор Ватсон знаком!  
  
Джон, который, должно быть, бессознательно кивал, обнаруживает себя в центре внимания.  
  
– Да, хм. Нет, – говорит он с потрясающей последовательностью. – Я имею в виду, я видел это в фильмах и я читал об этом, но там, откуда я пришёл, это скорее вымысел.  
  
– Поверьте, это реально, дорогой сэр, – торжественно объявляет Майкрофт, – поверьте, это – реально. Я получил информацию из достоверного источника, в конце концов! Он сказал мне, что крайне важно, чтобы человек, переходящий из своего родного мира в другой, не покидал область «портала».  
  
– Это очевидно, – внезапно звучит голос Холмса. На протяжении монолога Майкрофта он выглядел почти кататоником в своей неподвижности. Его веки по-прежнему полуприкрыты, но весь его облик наводит мысли об электрическом токе, струящимся под кожей.  
  
– Ты спрашивал, не покидал ли Джон помещение, – произносит Холмс певуче, – что было довольно своеобразным вопросом для начальной оценки ситуации. Это должно было быть самым важным.  
  
– Это так, – кивает Майкрофт. – Как мне сказали, если кто-либо из них покинет помещение, произойдёт нечто окончательное, после чего они не смогут вернуться в свои миры. Я полагаю, тут задействована какая-то изощрённая механика.  
  
– Но это означает... – перебивает Джон, быстро осознавая сказанное. – Я имею в виду, если компьютер запечатывает портал, и он не может быть открыт снова, это означает то, что он изначально открыт… – Джон не уверен, куда его ведёт, но, к счастью, он в идеальной компании, если хочет, чтобы его мысли заканчивали за него.  
  
– Правильно, – говорит Майкрофт, – открытие «портала» не должно было произойти. Однако эта неисправность происходит регулярно.  
  
– Окей… Почему?   
  
Майкрофт смотрит в пространство между Джоном и Шерлоком полуприкрытыми глазами.  
  
– Потому что, насколько я это понимаю, это необычное, хрупкое место. Кое-что случилось тут, чего не должно было произойти. Случай с долговременным эффектом, который превратил это место в точку, где сама ткань мира надолго ослабла.  
  
На мгновение было слышно только потрескивание огня.  
  
– Что произошло? – спрашивает Джон.  
  
– Вы двое, – серьёзно произносит Майкрофт.  
  
Оцепенелое молчание следует за его неожиданным заявлением. Неожиданным – и тем не менее… Джон никогда не был фаталистом, но он чувствует, что мир наконец-то совпадает с тем, что он всегда ощущал, пусть на краю сознания, каждый раз, когда он думал о том, как… необычно повернулась его жизнь.   
  
– Как? – произносит он еле слышно.  
  
Голос Майкрофта тоже тих:  
  
– Молодой учёный из очень отдалённого будущего работал над экспериментом; нелегальным экспериментом, который привёл к тому, что он перешёл из своего мира в параллельный. Никакого ущерба не случилось, и он как раз собирался вернуться к себе домой, когда произошёл инцидент и началась цепь событий, в которой здешняя ситуация всего лишь одно из её бесчисленных звеньев.  
  
– Я был этим учёным, – ломким голосом произносит Холмс. – Или, скорее, версия меня. Но что это был за инцидент?  
  
Майкрофт впивается взглядом в глаза своего брата с совершенно нехарактерной суровостью.   
  
– Шерлок Холмс встретил доктора Ватсона, – произносит он. – И решил остаться.  
  


***

  
Джон не может точно сказать, сколько времени требуется ему, чтобы осознать такое развитие событий, но когда его мозг тактично напоминает о необходимости дышать, кислород выводит его из оцепенения. Его шея угрожающе хрустит, когда Джон поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Холмса. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как его остекленевший взгляд вновь оживляется – тот смотрит на Майкрофта с выражением, которое Джон может назвать лишь «изумлённым». Впервые Джон видит этого Шерлока Холмса абсолютно потерявшим дар речи.  
  
Джон откашливается, чтобы привлечь внимание. Очевидно, это вновь его забота – не допустить, чтобы их всех унесло приливом Холмсовской драматичности.   
  
– Простите, – обращается он к Майкрофту, посчитав его более пригодным к общению в данный момент, – и как именно вы узнали, что информация достоверна?  
  
Майкрофт переводит заинтересованный взгляд с лица брата на Джона.  
  
– Потому что мой источник был очень надёжным, – отвечает он.  
  
– Я бы не назвал любую версию себя, из насколько бы продвинутого мира не пришедшую…  
  
– Я не имел в виду тебя, - произносит Майкрофт слегка раздраженно, – я имел в виду себя.  
  
– Верно, – протягивает Джон и замолкает. Некоторые вещи вы просто не можете подвергать сомнению.  
  
Майкрофт вздыхает:  
  
– Шерлок, мой дорогой мальчик, прикрой свой рот. Доктор Ватсон, информацию которую я получил, невозможно было сохранить для доказательств. Не то чтобы я думал, что когда-нибудь окажусь в компании кого-то, с кем я могу её разделить. Или что мои слова подверглись бы сомнению, если уж на то пошло.   
  
Джон уверен, что его « _простите_ » написано на лице заглавными буквами. Ирония в том, что, хотя и этот Майкрофт точно так же не пугает его, Джон обнаруживает, что, при сходстве того с довольно большим пингвином и вежливой, немного отстранённой манере поведения, сидящий напротив мужчина заставляет его почувствовать себя школьником, которому не мешало бы следить за своим поведением.  
  
Он быстро моргает под проницательным взглядом Майкрофта, уверенный, что все его мысли присоединились к молчаливому извинению на его лице. Тем не менее Майкрофт ничего не говорит, и Джон чувствует, что в данный момент он не является его приоритетом. Они оба бросают взгляд на Холмса, чьё состояние изумления осталось без изменений. Чуть ли не закатывая глаза, Майкрофт возвращается к своей истории.  
  
– Голос говорил со мной, – произносит он. – Но не в глубоком духовном смысле, за что я бы заслужил особое уважение в определённых кругах. Я смог слышать его в своей голове благодаря вашему двойнику, который поместил над моим правым ухом какой-то предмет из своей ладони. Это было в высшей степени замечательно! Человек, которому принадлежал этот голос, был, без тени сомнения, другой версией меня. Но у нас было очень мало времени. Меня поспешно снабдили необходимой информацией, в том числе – об изначальном инциденте.  
  
Майкрофт оборачивается к Холмсу с беззаботным видом, как будто обсуждает погоду.  
  
– Судя по всему, ты действительно перешёл из одного мира в другой, брат мой, – говорит он, грозя пальцем. – Ты понимаешь, что я использую местоимение «ты» для удобства, поскольку это и в самом деле версия тебя. И ты действительно встретил доктора Ватсона, в результате чего ты отказался покидать до… возвращаться. Твой переход был серьёзным преступлением в том мире, из которого ты пришёл. Полагаю, так было бы в любом мире. Подумай о хаосе, подумай о влиянии на причинность событий! Но учитывать подобные вещи всегда было для тебя нехарактерно. Ты всегда был таким своенравным, Шерлок – даже если не упоминать твою преступную беспечность относительно более глобальной картины. Естественно, именно этими качествами будут обладать все твои версии.   
  
Дыхание Майкрофта становится затруднённым. Он откидывается в кресле и как будто пытается снять невидимую паутину с лица.  
  
– Таким образом, по причинам, упомянутым ранее, ты решил остаться, – говорит он более спокойно, – что в свете потенциальных последствий было гораздо, _гораздо_ более серьёзным преступлением.  
  
– Мне дали понять, что та версия меня сопровождала, скажем так, первого Шерлока. Он пытался защитить своего брата от претерпевания оправданных последствий своих действий. С теми ресурсами, которые были в его распоряжении, и при помощи должности, дающей значительную власть, он был способен скрыть свои следы. Первый Майкрофт стёр все записи о существовании Шерлока, проделал то же самое со своими и последовал за ним в другую «вселенную», запечатывая «портал» между двумя мирами навсегда. Полагаю, затем он горячо помолился.  
  
Сарказм удивительно подходит Майкрофту, хоть и чрезвычайно редко используется.  
  
– Однако его молитвы не были услышаны, – продолжает он, – или, возможно, мне следует сказать, не будут? Трудно выбрать, какое время правильнее употребить в такой неоднозначной ситуации.  
  
– Ага, – непроизвольно вырывается у Джона. Он зарабатывает суровый взгляд. Майкрофт внезапно кажется немного раздражённым.  
  
– Простите, – на этот раз Джон бормочет свои извинения вслух, но внутренне протестует. Ведь это же не его вина, что первый Шерлок Холмс решил жить с первым Джоном Ватсоном. Потом он представляет себе, что сталкивается с подобной дилеммой: встретить Шерлока, а потом оставить его, вернуться к предыдущей жизни и никогда не увидеть его снова, или остаться, невзирая на последствия. Внезапно Джон понимает того, первого Шерлока, всем сердцем и всей душой.  
  
– Итак, именно этому мы обязаны своим существованием? – спрашивает он полуутвердительным тоном.  
  
– Правильно, – отвечает Майкрофт, – что-то связанное с «рекалибровкой вселенных». Насколько я понимаю, этот термин означает приведение к стандарту. В данном случае, стандартным является мир, в котором появился Шерлок Холмс, хотя в нём и не должно было существовать такого человека. Не могу свидетельствовать о полном понимании процесса, но результатом стало существование Шерлока Холмса в каждом мире, раскручивание вокруг него мини-вселенной, чтобы прийти в соответствие с исходной, в которой существовали доктор Ватсон, миссис Хадсон, я сам и так далее и тому подобное.  
  
– Копии, – бормочет Холмс. Его взгляд невероятно напряжён. Периферийным зрением Джон отмечает, как тот мельком искоса на него смотрит, но сейчас всё его внимание принадлежит Майкрофту. – Профессор Мориарти тоже моё изобретение. Как удобно.   
  
– Это слишком близорукий взгляд на вещи, Шерлок. Проблема чрезвычайно серьёзна.  
  
– Я знаю, что это серьёзно. Так же, как и существование покойного профессора. Ты не можешь обвинять меня в том, что я оценил иронию, мой дорогой Майкрофт, – сухо говорит Холмс. Внезапно он садится прямо, искусно напевая какую-то мелодию. – Но давай оценим глобальную картину, как ты и предложил. По всей видимости, неважно, что я делаю; если произойдёт обратный процесс, я забуду всё об этом инциденте. Возникает вопрос: почему ты не пытался обсудить со мной происходящее после инцидентов. Были ведь они были ещё, так?   
  
– Да, – подтверждает Майкрофт, – всего пять, это шестой. Они не предоставили никакой новой информации по сравнению со вторым – в действительности, это оказалось крайне удачным, что мне удалось пообщаться с моей версией из такого продвинутого времени. Все остальные были из прошлого. Доктор Ватсон здесь всего лишь второй человек, прибывший из того, что мы можем называть «будущим». Но – отвечая на твой вопрос, Шерлок – что хорошего вышло бы из попыток убедить тебя в существовании других миров, других версий тебя? Эти инциденты, о которых у тебя не было ни малейших воспоминаний, ничем тебе не вредили. В тебе, казалось, укоренилось побуждение связываться со мной всякий раз, как они происходят, и, разумеется, я присматриваю за тобой и твоим домом.  
  
– Что насчёт доказательств? Ты что-нибудь собрал? – быстро спрашивает Холмс, и Джон думает о своей одежде наверху.  
  
– Я могу оставить здесь свой мобильный телефон, – говорит он, – и часы тоже.  
  
– Хмм! – глаза Холмса одобрительно сияют.  
  
Но Майкрофт качает головой.  
  
– Никаких свидетельств не остаётся, Шерлок. Они исчезают вследствие возвратного процесса. Это предохранительный механизм, встроенный, как я счастлив отметить, первым Майкрофтом. Он, должно быть, приложил невероятные усилия, – Майкрофт качает головой с печальным сочувствием. – Он предпринял это, так как любые остатки, малейший след от присутствия другого мира продолжают ослаблять эту точку. Разумеется, если доктор Ватсон будет неспособен вернуться – это будет совершенно другое дело. Я не уверен о порядке протокола в этом случае, но мне недвусмысленно дали понять, что существует и такая процедура, так же как и та, которая…  
  
– Подождите, нет, подождите, – прерывает Джон, не заботясь о недостатке манер. – Подождите. Что Вы имеете в виду, говоря, что я буду неспособен вернуться? Кто-то уже менялся местами?  
  
– Да, – отвечает Майкрофт, но Джон не упускает быстрый обмен взглядами между братьями.  
  
– Что это было? – спрашивает Джон. – Что вы мне не говорите? – Он поворачивается к Холмсу. – Вы знаете об этом что-то, что неизвестно мне?  
  
– Мне известно не более чем вам, Джон. Это, скорее, вопрос внимания к тому, что вы знаете.  
  
– Да, да, я идиот, – Джон слишком озабочен, чтобы беспокоиться о своих выражениях или реакции на них. Его сердце бьётся всё быстрее и быстрее, бухая в груди, как грозовая туча, которая собирается, но не разражается дождём. Он облизывает губы. – Пожалуйста. Скажите мне что… Я не выходил из дома. Это то, что важно, правильно?  
  
Холмс поднимается с кресла и опирается на каминную полку, всматриваясь в Джона. В его позе напряжение, которое является отражением того, что происходит в груди Джона.  
  
– У каждого отрезка два конца, Джон, – тихо произносит он.  
  
Джон почти готов отпустить язвительное замечание о чрезмерном количестве метафор, спасибо.  
  
Затем значение слов, произнесённых Холмсом, ударяет по нему как бумеранг, брошенный рядом стоящим приятелем.  
  
– Нет, – говорит он, мотая головой – быстро, неистово. – Нет. Он тоже не покидал дом.   
  
– Джон…  
  
Джон его не слушает.   
  
– Я говорю вам: всё хорошо. С ними всё хорошо. Ваш Ватсон остался внутри, он просто должен.  
  
– Вы не можете этого знать.  
  
– Конечно, я могу. Я знаю это – он не покидал портала.  
  
– Как вы можете быть в этом уверены?  
  
– Потому что там Шерлок! – кричит Джон. – Он во всём разобрался, я в этом уверен! Он не отпустил бы его из квартиры. Шерлок – он во всём разобрался. Он должен. Он… должен.   
  
Этот порыв поднял Джона на ноги, но сейчас он падает назад на диван – так ослабли его колени. Он снова трёт лицо ладонями, затем с вызовом поднимает подбородок. Холмс всё ещё наблюдает за ним с некоторым беспокойством. Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
  
– Я не могу потерять его снова, – просто произносит Джон. – Вы не знаете, как это было… вы не знаете, как это было.  
  
– Мой дорогой друг, я знаю…  
  
– Нет, не знаете! Вы… вы знали, что он жив. Я не знал. Я не могу… – Джон давится словами, рыдания рождаются в его горле как торнадо, из ниоткуда. Он делает пару глубоких вздохов. – Я только вернул его, – говорит он, – прошло меньше года. Я… Мы едва только начали возвращаться к прежней жизни.  
  
– Полковник Моран был арестован ровно одиннадцать месяцев назад, – ровно произносит Холмс, но в его глазах плещется буря. – Я не могу претендовать на понимание глубины и характера пережитого вами в своё время, но я действительно понял кое-что об этом… с тех пор.  
  
Он отворачивает лицо к окну, и Джон наблюдает, как его профиль приобретает мертвенно-бледный оттенок. Какое-то время Холмс хранит молчание, затем вздыхает, смотрит на Джона и приподнимает бровь.  
  
– Я искренне надеюсь, что ваша вера в способности моего двойника не схожа с тенденцией Ватсона приукрашивать мои способности и видеть меня … – Холмс смотрит на Джона, затем отпускает голову, и тёмная тень набегает на его лицо, – … в доброте своего сердца лучше, чем я есть.  
  
– Нет, – спокойно отвечает Джон, – я знаю его настоящего. Всегда знал и повторяю вам снова: он подумал бы об этом.  
  
– Не упоминая о том, – говорит Майкрофт из своего кресла, – что мы можем рассчитывать на присутствие моего собственного двойника, не так ли, доктор Ватсон?  
  
Джон быстро взвешивает вероятность того, что Шерлок первым делом попросит Майкрофта о помощи.  
  
– Нет, – произносит он.  
  
– Почему нет? – этот старший брат выглядит озадаченным, тогда как тот, с кем Джон был знаком, выглядел бы саркастичным, горько отстранившимся.  
  
– По словам Джона, наши отношения не отличаются сердечностью, Майкрофт, – в голове Холмса слышится скрытый юмор.  
  
– Что же, с тобой всегда было немного трудно, мой дорогой мальчик.  
  
Холмс остро смотрит на своего брата, глаза расширяются в изумлённой недоверчивости. Кажется, он приготовился дать изящный ироничный ответ, но у Джона нет на это времени.  
  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – вмешивается он. – Майкрофт, вы сказали, что Холмс… Вы сказали, что Шерлок всегда обращается к вам, как будто что-то заставляет его. Может быть, я не знаю, это в каком-то смысле запрограммировано? Как будто… будто исходный Холмс знал, что его брат всегда поможет ему со всем разобраться.  
  
Не очень хорошо, что Джон практически слышит Шерлоковское « _О, Боже!_ » в своей голове одновременно с тем, как Холмс бормочет себе под нос: «Невероятно романтично!». Джон цыкает.  
  
– Меня не волнует, что вы думаете. Я полагаю, что есть шансы на то, что существует своего рода подсознательная связь, которая заставляет вас каждый раз связываться с братом.  
  
– Джон…  
  
– И Майкрофт сказал, что с каждым разом это происходит всё быстрее и быстрее, так? Я имею в виду…  
  
– Джон!  
  
– … это должно быть знаком, что такая связь существует, может быть…  
  
– Джон, тише!  
  
Джон тут же замолкает.  
  
– Смотрите, – говорит Холмс и делает шаг влево. Взгляд Джона падает на место, которое тот загораживал своим телом.  
  
На месте камина пустая, бездонная, леденящая кровь чернота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * декогеренция  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F  
> Статья на английском гораздо подробнее и содержит много формул  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quantum_decoherence


	8. Chapter 8

Однажды Джон вместе с мамой побывал на шикарном приёме в доме бывшего босса отца. Папы не было уже больше года, и его босс позвонил маме Джона, чтобы пригласить её на небольшую встречу. Она взяла с собой только сына, опасаясь, что Гарри будет плохо себя вести. Пятнадцатилетний Джон был уже достаточно взрослым и понимал, что бывший босс отца был богатым человеком, чья жена искала помощницу по дому. Таким образом, это было скорее собеседование – возможность для жены встретиться с мамой Джона и поговорить с ней.  
  
Мама так нервничала. Она надела лучшее платье и своё лучшее ожерелье – её единственное драгоценное ожерелье. Оно было из жемчуга и хранило её запах ещё много лет после того, как и она покинула этот мир вслед за отцом. В тот день её рука не отрывалась от ожерелья, трогая его, поправляя так, чтобы застёжка оставалась сзади под волосами, и дёргая жемчужины. Джон до сих пор помнит, как ожерелье внезапно рассыпалось под её тонкими пальцами. Жемчужины пролились дождём на мраморный пол, с громким стуком и беспорядочно, быстро, как вспышка, и разлетелись во все стороны.   
  
Именно это вспоминается ему, когда он видит пустоту вместо камина. Неконтролируемые мысли, разрозненные и беспорядочные, многие из которых не получается ухватить точно так же, как парочку коварных жемчужин, что никогда и не были найдены. Джон едва осознает, что вскакивает на ноги, всматриваясь в темноту, которая всматривается на него в ответ, всматривается в Холмса, чьё лицо кажется отстранённым и сотканным из полутеней. _Я так и не спросил тебя_ , думает Джон, _я так и не спросил тебя о местных пабах, и о твоих любимых отрывках для скрипки, и о твоих расследованиях, и о том, как у вас двоих это получилось – быть вместе._  
  
Майкрофт тоже поднимается из своего кресла, устремив взгляд на дверь. Сквозь звон в ушах Джон слышит, как тот приказывает:  
  
− Идите к двери, доктор Ватсон, идите! Вы должны быть готовы и ждать её открытия с той стороны, а потом поспешите.  
  
Джон бросается в направлении, указанном рукой Майкрофта. Он на секунду воображает, что дверь сразу же откроется, как объятия, готовые поймать его в полёте. Тем не менее, она остаётся закрытой. Джон резко останавливается перед ней, и, кажется, вечность всматривается в ее деревянную поверхность, пока пронзительный звук в ушах не становится невыносимо громким. Он пару раз сглатывает и ругается себе под нос.  
  
− Вы уверены, что я не могу её открыть? − спрашивает он у Майкрофта.  
  
− Я знаю, что вы отчаянно порываетесь действовать, Джон, − отвечает ему Холмс, и в его голосе лишь намёк на колебание. − Но вы не должны ничего делать. «Портал» может быть открыт только снаружи. Я прав, Майкрофт?  
  
− Ты прав, − отвечает Майкрофт.  
  
− Но если что-то пошло не так с их стороны, − в панике настаивает Джон. − Что, если они не могут открыть её, или…  
  
Он чувствует волну тошноты от внутреннего скачка давления, а потом её заменяет чудовищная усталость. Та же самая симфония усталости, ода глубокой, до костей пробирающей потребности заснуть. Внезапно дверь кажется ближе. Джон моргает и пошатывается, рука инстинктивно тянется, тянется…  
  
Дверь открывается беззвучно, и на мгновение − кратчайшее мгновение, но достаточное, чтобы заставить сердце Джона замереть – за проёмом нет ничего, кроме темноты.  
  
Затем − как будто кто-то включил проектор – появляется изображение, обретая форму, цвета, объём, глубину. Перед ними предстаёт коридор квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, Джоновой Бейкер-стрит. Очень привлекательный мужчина со щегольскими усами, одетый в наименее любимый свитер Джона, стоит впереди, прямо перед дверным проёмом.   
  
А позади него стоит Шерлок.  
  
Сердце Джона возрождается к жизни с силой сверхновой звезды.  
  
Шерлок смотрит на Джона, как будто тот единственный человек в мире. И это, − учитывая, что он даже не единственный Джон в комнате – крайне потрясающее чувство. Всё, кажется, происходит в замедленном движении, каждая миллисекунда переполнена смыслом до краёв. Губы Шерлока размыкаются и начинают формировать слог – одно слово, и Джон понимает, что отчаянно скучал по возможности слышать это слово, произнесённое голосом Шерлока. _Джон_ , собирается сказать Шерлок. _Джон_.  
  
С криком «Холмс!» другой Джон пробегает мимо него, чуть не закрутив вокруг своей оси. Инстинктивно Джон следует движению, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо. Двое мужчин стоят, крепко схватив друг друга за предплечья. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и лицо другого Джона выражает абсолютный восторг.  
  
– Ватсон, – шепчет Холмс голосом, заставляющим поэтов вспоминать о бархатных лепестках роз в лучах рассвета. – Ватсон! – восклицает он и смеётся, и все поэтические аллюзии развеваются богатым мужественным тембром его голоса. Он позволяет заключить себя в крепкие объятия, прикрыв утомлённые глаза. Другой Джон тоже что-то говорит и довольно громко, но всё это превращается для Джона в фоновый шум.  
  
Ещё оглядываясь, он бросается как одержимый через дверь. Он почти сшибает Шерлока, который в свою очередь бросается к нему. Они оба замирают, и их разделяют всего лишь пара дюймов. Голова Джона кружится от другого света, других запахов, других звуков совершенно нового мира – его старого, его _собственного_ мира, и от воплощающего его Шерлока, заставляя Джона желать завернуться в эти запахи, в эти виды, в чувство, что Шерлок рядом.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга в молчании, потом лицо Джона начинает расплываться в ухмылке, которая, должно быть, ещё глупее, чем у его викторианского двойника. Шерлок изучает его, не мигая; внезапно его собственное лицо меняется, его роскошные губы растягиваются в самой искренней и широчайшей улыбке, подобно занавесу в театре.   
  
– Понравилось тебе это маленькое приключение? – спрашивает он Джона.  
  
Джон смеётся и смотрит в сторону, качая головой, затем поднимает взгляд на сияющее лицо Шерлока.  
  
− Ага, но я подумал, что лучше вернусь назад. Без тебя не так весело, − отвечает он хриплым голосом.  
  
Глаза Шерлока расширяются и округляются самым восхитительным образом, но затем Шерлок отрывает взгляд от глаз Джона, бессознательно отвлекаясь на движение за его спиной. На подвижном как ртуть лице Шерлока мелькают смешанные эмоции. Джону удается различить какую-то очень Шерлоковскую напряжённую работу мысли и почти детское сожаление, но один звук возвращает его к реальности.  
  
За его спиной скрипит дверь.  
  
Нечто, сходное с эмоциями Шерлока, но полностью принадлежащее Джону, заставляет его действовать. «Холмс» – слышит он сам себя, потом быстро оборачивается, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что дверь начинает закрываться. Она движется, отрезая полосу за полосой от живописной картины в раме: в тускло освещённой викторианской комнате, рядом, касаясь плечами, стоят два джентльмена и смотрят в сторону Джона и Шерлока.  
  
− Холмс, − Джон инстинктивно делает шаг вперёд.  
  
Холмс тоже приближается. Дверь закрывается неторопливо, почти учтиво, но её движение неумолимо. Джон шагает в сторону, пытаясь выиграть драгоценные секунды, но всё ещё ощущает оцепенение. Он чувствует за спиной движение и понимает, что Шерлок встал за его спиной. Джон видит, как его собственный двойник повторяет движение Шерлока, но глаза Джона не отрываются от бледного лица Холмса. На его скулах пылают два алых пятна.  
  
Холмс опускает голову, будто пытаясь получше рассмотреть Джона. Его глаза почти серебряного цвета. Серебряные, как застёжка на жемчужном ожерелье.  
  
− Я не хочу забывать, − мягко говорит ему Джон.  
  
– Ну, разумеется, вы не хотите. Совершенно понятно. Я тоже не хочу.  
  
Зазор всё сокращается. Они все снова перемещаются, чтобы продолжать видеть друг друга.   
  
− Прощайте, Майкрофт… мистер Холмс, − говорит Джон, − спасибо за вашу помощь.  
  
Голос Майкрофта плывёт к нему как будто из старого граммофона:  
  
− Не за что, доктор Ватсон. Всего наилучшего.  
  
Дверь продолжает скользить, но на этот раз никто не движется. Джон смотрит Холмсу прямо в лицо.   
  
− Спасибо, – произносит он. Его рука неосознанно дёргается для рукопожатия, но он прячет её за спину, памятуя об ущербе, который он может нанести. − Я сожалею, что так бросился. Я должен был попрощаться должным образом. Было и впрямь удивительно…  
  
Холмс начал качать головой ещё на середине Джоновой фразы.  
  
− Нет, нет, что вы, − он делает паузу, − это было удовольствием для меня, мой дорогой… Джон.  
  
Джону хочется сказать так много, но он молчит. Он лишь вежливо кивает, выпрямляется и встаёт по стойке смирно. Он не отрывает взгляда от лица Холмса, так же, как и тот не отрывается от его лица, и за эти последние несколько секунд остатки звуков и изображений исчезают.  
  
Губы Холмса трогает легкая улыбка. У Джона щиплет глаза.  
  
Дверь закрывается с мягким щелчком.  
  
Джон смотрит на её панели с этой стороны в течение нескольких секунд, затем чешет голову и позволяет телу расслабиться. Он разворачивается на месте, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.  
  
− Я полагаю, нам лучше войти, − говорит он, указывая кивком головы направление. – Как мне сказали, мы немного сойдём с ума. В твоём случае никто не заметит, но я предпочёл бы оставить это между нами.  
  
Шерлок угрюмо кривится.  
  
− У нас нет такой роскоши. Майкрофт здесь.  
  
− Ох, ты… Ты позвал его?  
  
Выражение лица Шерлока угрюмое и оборонительное.  
  
− Ну конечно, я это сделал. Я же запрограммирован, не так ли?   
  
Выражение угрюмое, оборонительное _и_ саркастичное.  
  
− Кстати, должен признать, я вовсе не был удивлён… Джон, – Шерлок внезапно задыхается и как будто держит в руках что-то невидимое, направляя это на Джона.  
  
− Ага, − вырывается у Джона, взмахивающего руками в поисках равновесия, − я это тоже чувствую. – Сказать, что пол начал танцевать ча-ча-ча, будет грубым преуменьшением. Джону кажется, будто кто-то медленно заполняет свободное пространство в его голове мягчайшей белой мукой.  
  
− Внутрь, − стонет он и пытается оттолкнуть Шерлока в сторону, в то же время, удерживая его за локоть.  
  
Глаза Шерлока закрываются с очевидной болью, но он трясёт головой.  
  
– Нет! Нет, подожди. Мне нужно… что-то, мне нужно… не туда… там Майкрофт…  
  
Джон обнаруживает, что ему сложно не косить глаза. Он напрягает шею и пытается заставить лицо Шерлока казаться менее текучим.  
  
− Джон, − тихо стонет Шерлок, затем глубоко вздыхает. Он хватает Джона за предплечья – забавно, Джон недавно видел, как кто-то так делал… он так устал…  
  
− Джон, − умоляет голос Шерлока, так что он открывает глаза и тоже хватает Шерлока за руки.  
  
− Я знаю, что ты забудешь, − говорит Шерлок, − но это… Нет. Я не говорю это… это не потому, что ты забудешь, − он начинает запинаться.  
  
– Тыгвориштбессмцу, − сообщает ему Джон и надеется, что Шерлок поймёт хоть что-то.  
  
− Джон! − восклицает Шерлок. Его голос звучит отчаянно. Пальцы Джона крепче смыкаются на плечах Шерлока.  
  
− Я здесь, − произносит он так чётко, как только может. Его лоб упирается в грудь Шерлока, − я здесь.  
  
И это приятно, так приятно…  
  
− Я скучал по тебе, − тихо говорит ему Шерлок на ухо. − Это… то, что я хотел… я скучал по тебе.  
  
Что-то поднимается в Джоне: воспоминание, говорящее ему, что он всё забудет. Последние остатки чего-то дорогого и чудесного, чего-то старого и трепетно любимого. И что-то, что собирается стать очень новым.  
  
− Кстати об этом, − бормочет Джон и поднимает голову. Зрение нечёткое, и лицо Шерлока плывёт, но он ловит его в свои ладони, − я, наверно, никогда… я должен… я не сделаю, _если только_ не буду знать, что ты забудешь… так что…  
  
Волна выносит его на поверхность, и Джон ныряет снова, уже задыхающийся, прижимающий свои губы к губам Шерлока. Последнее, что он чувствует, прежде чем мир исчезает в небытие − это то, что Шерлок замирает, а потом решительно целует его в ответ.


	9. Эпилог.

Благодаря слабым лучам осеннего солнца кажется, будто пылинки безмятежно парят в воздухе, и это чем-то напоминает старые черно-белые фотографии. Джон сонно наблюдал за ними уже почти десять минут. Их танец почти гипнотизирует. Занятие совершенно непродуктивное, но это нормально − оно и не должно быть продуктивным. Джону нужно избегать любых умственных нагрузок, а наблюдать за пылинками так приятно, и это тоже часть процесса выздоровления.  
  
Прошло три дня с тех пор, как они с Шерлоком оба свалились от нервного истощения. По крайней мере, это было официальным диагнозом самых выдающихся медицинских специалистов, вызванных Майкрофтом. Тем не менее, ни один врач (включая Джона) не смог предложить правдоподобное объяснение, почему двое взрослых мужчин без каких-либо предыдущих симптомов, указывающих на развивающийся стресс или утомление; двое мужчин, которые в придачу обладали довольно хорошим здоровьем, умудрились не только заиметь по внезапному нервному срыву на каждого, но и синхронизировать их с точностью до минуты. Джон считает, что ему, возможно, стоит почитать какие-нибудь антропологические исследования или хотя бы просмотреть статьи о морфологическом поле. Шерлок, со своей стороны, придерживается твёрдого мнения, что это был хитрый план, разработанный Майкрофтом для того, чтобы держать Шерлока подальше от очень важного дела с потенциально серьёзными последствиями для MI6. Джон выслушал его теории заговора вполуха. Он вполне уверен, что бедный Майкрофт, заглядывавший к ним каждый день (его подавленное напряжение постепенно вытеснялось облегчением), не имеет никакого отношения к их нынешнему затруднительному положению.   
  
Хотя _он был там_ , когда Джон и Шерлок пришли в себя.  
  
Если бы только Джон мог вспомнить что-либо, предшествующее потере сознания! Всё, что у него было – это расплывчатые вспышки, которые кажутся даже не настоящими воспоминаниями, а, скорее, эмоциональными отголосками сна. Очень давнего сна. Эти вспышки ощущаются точно так же, как люди помнят свои сны: что-то мерцает на секунду на краю сознания, а потом опять уходит в область иррационального и подсознательного.  
  
Шерлок испытывает то же самое. Предсказуемо, это сводит его с ума и заставляет бросаться на стены.  
  
Обстоятельства, при которых они были найдены, обеспечили Шерлока возможностью выпустить пар одним их своих любимых способов, а именно – считая своего брата ответственным за всё происходящее во вселенной. По мнению Шерлока, упомянутые обстоятельства доказывают участие Майкрофта, не оставляя и тени сомнения. То, что доводы Шерлока сами по себе не соответствуют фактической действительности, похоже, не сдерживает его ни на секунду: он продолжает твердить о причастности к делу Майкрофта. Джону известно, что Шерлок крайне нуждается в громоотводе от разочарования в своём нынешнем умственном хаосе, поэтому не обращает внимания. Шерлок возвращается к моменту их нервного срыва снова и снова, в полном смятении и в жутком раздрае, а так же с некоторым очевидным смущением, каждый раз утверждая что «это всё Майкрофт».   
  
И даже Джон должен признать, что состояние, в котором они были найдены, действительно намекало на чьё-то сардоническое и слегка мстительное чувство юмора.  
  
Они были распростёрты на полу лестничной площадки, лёжа друг на друге, с конечностями, переплетёнными таким сложным образом, что было удивительно отсутствие переломов в процессе их разделения. Воспоминания Джона о тех минутах крайне скудны и сюрреалистичны. Он помнит невероятную дезориентацию, сходную с той, которую испытывает малыш, заснувший на руках у матери при ярким солнечном свете и проснувшийся в изменившемся мире, полном сумрака и выросших теней.   
Джон помнит твёрдость древесины под ним. Он помнит чувство тяжести в каждой клеточке тела. Он помнит скрип двери.   
  
Он помнит, как прижимался носом и приоткрытым ртом к коже на горле Шерлока; помнит жар, и испарину, и тонкий запах _Шерлока_ …  
  
Джон осторожно сглатывает и старается не ёрзать на диване и не смотреть влево от себя, на растянувшегося рядом с ним Шерлока. Левое бедро Джона идеально выравнено вдоль правого бедра Шерлока, как по чертежу в учебнике геометрии.  
  
С тех пор, как они были найдены в их симбиотическом переплетении тел, они, казалось, не делали ничего, кроме выздоровления и переопределения границ личного пространства. Взять, к примеру, нынешнюю ситуацию. Шерлок лениво развалился на диване, сложив ноги на журнальный столик. Джон сначала бродил по комнате, затем решил сесть рядом с ним, да так близко, что Шерлок сполз в углубление, образовавшееся от веса Джона. Они столкнулись плечами, затем устроились на расстоянии лёгкого касания. Джон тоже положил ноги на столик. Через минуту он сполз пониже, оказавшись в полулежачем положении. Ещё через минуту Шерлок повторил его действия.  
  
Окна были открыты. Холод заполнял комнату, но они не хотели подниматься и закрывать их. Сильный порыв пронизывающего ветра заставил их поёжиться, но никто и не подумал идти за вторым покрывалом. Шерлок вытащил из-под своей головы единственный плед, бывший в их распоряжении, который он использовал в качестве второй подушки. Он накинул его на них обоих, подогнув край под себя. Чтобы завладеть драгоценным покровом площадью побольше, чем доставшиеся ему   
несчастные три квадратных дюйма, Джон переместился ещё ближе к тёплому телу, притулившемуся рядом, и подвернул плед под себя со своей стороны.  
  
Затем они притихли.  
  
И так они сидят последний час. В углу работает телевизор, показывая документальную передачу о подделке какого-то важного египетского папируса. Джону ясно, что Шерлок вряд ли следит за передачей − хотя бы потому, что тихий звук производит лишь приятный фоновый гул. Снаружи тоже на удивление нешумно, особенно принимая во внимание звуки автомобилей. Но ещё удивительней то, что Джон не особо удивлён. Бейкер-стрит вызывает в нём почти что ностальгию. Он бы сказал, что это напоминает ему о детстве, если бы это не было полной ложью. Возможно, это ещё один фрагмент ассоциаций неясного происхождения, которые выплывают случайный образом из путаницы его подсознания. По крайней мере, звук лошадиных копыт, который слышался ему первые пару дней, практически исчез.  
  
– У меня было ещё одно, – сообщает он Шерлоку лениво. Они делились этими бессознательными воспоминаниями, в своём роде сравнивая записи. Джон уверен, что Шерлок сохраняет их в огромном хранилище своей памяти, чтобы потом обдумывать и искать между ними любые, даже самые тонкие связи.  
  
– Что было на этот раз?  
  
– Что я жил на Бейкер-стрит в детстве. _Странно_ , да?  
  
Джон представляет себе, как Шерлок с пониманием прищёлкнул бы языком, если бы это не было слишком по-плебейски.  
  
Хотя они надеются найти в воспоминаниях общие темы, до сих пор они были полностью индивидуальны для каждого. По правде говоря, Шерлок настолько истощён (Джон с трудом припоминает время после расследования, которое бы сравнилось с этим), что даже если и есть связь между их причудливыми видениями, он мог бы её пропустить. Вкладом Джона в их «исследование» являлось своеобразное чувство, что чем бы ни было то, что они искали, это что-то не хотело быть найдено.  
  
Кроме того, он сделал одно тайное открытие.  
  
Он поймал себя на том, что смотрит на рот Шерлока, но не когда тот говорит. Просто, когда его рот неподвижен, а губы пухлые и расслабленные, это выглядит почти… приглашающе. У Джона крайне навязчивое осязательное дежа-вю (сдобренное чувством вины) о том, каков этот рот на вкус. Но он был помешан на Шерлоке со дня их встречи. Таким образом, чувство не то чтобы ново - оно больше похоже на ответвление от этой (очень специфической) увлечённости Шерлоком. Захватывающим и непривычным является то, что Шерлок тоже бросает украдкой взгляды на губы Джона. Джон даже начал думать, что нашёл нечто общее, объединяющее их разрозненные мысли.  
  
Но только до прошлого вечера.  
  
Прошлым вечером у них на ужин были потрясающие сардельки. Шерлок сказал что-то о чрезмерной любви Джона к подливе. Джон возразил, что это не так, Шерлок настаивал, что так, и вообще у Джона даже капли соуса у левого уголка рта − так же, как было и в прошлый раз. Джон решил не обращать внимания на на эти нелепые заявления, вздохнул и как можно небрежнее спросил Шерлока, не поэтому ли тот разглядывал его рот.  
  
Что-то промелькнуло на лице Шерлока, но это не были ни милая неловкость, ни отрицание. Как выяснилось из слов Шерлока, это было одобрение навыков наблюдательности (тот редкий случай когда Джон был разочарован высочайшей похвалой). Затем Шерлок погонял кусочки жареной картошки по тарелке и в конце концов вздохнул, выпуская воздух с оттенком раздражения и смирения.  
  
− Отвечаю на твой вопрос... − сказал он. − Нет, я не разглядывал твои губы ни из-за соуса, ни из-за какой-то другой приправы. Это гораздо хуже. Это… это одна из _тех_ вещей.  
  
Джон осторожно положил вилку на тарелку.  
  
− Расскажи мне.  
  
− Почти нечего рассказывать. И я не особо жажду слышать твои комментарии на эту тему, особенно, если это окажется правдой. Помимо того, что это подтвердит реальность произошедшего, таким образом доказывая, что я _утратил_ мои способности к наблюдению, это так же обеспечит тебя возможностью изводить меня за неспособность заметить, жив ты или мёртв. Не открывай рот. Этот соус у твоего рта делает тебя похожим на золотую рыбку, высунувшуюся из воды.   
  
– Отвали. И я понятия не имею, о чём ты только-что говорил.  
  
– Нет, − признал Шерлок, затем снова вздохнул, − я говорю о возможности того, что ты отрастил усы в какой-то момент в прошлом и недавно сбрил – и оба события я каким-то образом упустил.  
  
– Что?   
  
– Будь внимательнее, Джон. Я не знаю, как проще это объяснить. Я продолжаю чувствовать, что у тебя должно быть, − Шерлок помахал пальцем возле верхней губы Джона, − что-то тут.  
  
Хотя бы Джону не пришлось гадать, было ли _это_ настоящим или воображаемым.  
  
− Ты можешь расслабиться, − сказал он, − у меня никогда не было на лице такой мерзости и никогда не будет. – Внезапное необоснованное негодование по поводу усов испортило его душевное равновесие.  
  
Шерлок покосился на него.  
  
– Нет, – выдавил он, – ты прав. Это тебе не пойдёт. Ты будешь похож на персонажа из плохого фильма семидесятых годов. Тем не менее, это послужило бы крайне информативному чтению твоих настроений.  
  
− Разве ты не можешь прочитать моё настроение сейчас?  
  
Быстрая улыбка уголком рта была утешительным призом Джону за этот разговор.  
  
Голос Шерлока выдёргивает его из воспоминаний:  
  
− Передай мне телефон.  
  
Джон оглядывается, даже приподнимается на локтях, потом замечает телефон.  
  
− Он прямо рядом с тобой, − показывает он.  
  
− Да.  
  
– С другой стороны от тебя. Тебе до него ближе, чем мне.  
  
− Я знаю, где он. Я не спрашивал его местонахождение. Я попросил передать мне его.  
  
Джон поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.  
  
− И почему ты сам не можешь это сделать?  
  
− Я не хочу вытаскивать руку из-под пледа.  
  
− Мило, − говорит Джон с лёгким сарказмом, – я тоже. Прости.  
  
− Ну же, Джон.  
  
− Нет. Он прямо там.  
  
− Джон…  
  
− Сам возьми.  
  
− Пожалуйста, − казалось, голос Шерлока доносится прямо из костей, судя по низкой вибрации, которую Джон испытывал в точке, где их локти соприкасались обнажённой кожей.  
  
− Нет, − удаётся сказать Джону. Он пытается вернуть ясность мыслей и хватается за соломинку. – Зачем он тебе вообще нужен? Ты не должен работать ещё как минимум пару дней. У тебя даже нет сил поднять руку из-под пледа. Как ты собираешься бегать по Лондону?  
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза и полностью поворачивается к Джону. При таком расстоянии это почти как если бы Джон купил 48-дюймовый телевизор в комнату на 20 квадратных футов. Он откидывает голову, чтобы лучше видеть Шерлока. Он ожидает обиженную гримасу, но увеличенная картинка показывает зарождающееся оскорбление.  
  
− Не все из нас только мускулы без мозгов, Джон, – _вот оно_ , – я могу раскрыть дело, сидя под этим пледом, и мне не понадобится на это много времени.  
  
− Да, но для этого тебе нужен твой телефон.  
  
− И?  
  
− И я тоже не вылезу из-под пледа. Так-то.  
  
Шерлок тоже откидывает голову назад и одаряет лицо Джона пристальным изучением, которое пугает из-за его слабости. Джон старается усмирить свои черты лица, чтобы они источали поменьше абсолютно чувственного наслаждения. Ему кажется, что он не очень преуспел. Веки Шерлока прикрываются, а рот расслабляется.  
  
− Пожалуйста, − рокочет он снова, округляя гласные, будто выпускает струйки дыма.  
  
Джон знает, что должен сказать что-нибудь: отбить у Шерлока охоту или отругать за использование Джона как продолжение своего тела, или… чего-нибудь. Но он пойман нотами мольбы в интонации Шерлока, соблазнительной параболой его опущенных ресниц. Он заперт в ловушке складочки посредине нижней губы. Выброшен на мель этого светло-коричневого пятнышка в радужке правого глаза Шерлока, том самом, который похож на крошечный остров в водах лагуны.  
  
О, боже.  
  
О, боже, Джон _знает_ , что у него уже была эта мысль. Это был не сон. Он знает, он _знает_ , что был момент, когда он отчаянно вспоминал этот маленький остров, потому что был в ужасе, что никогда не вернётся к нему, но когда, когда, когда? У Джона перехватывает дыхание. В голове отдаётся пульс.  
  
Ещё одна складка, на этот раз между бровями Шерлока. Его глаза широко распахнулись.  
  
− Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Что за голос, голос, заставляющий поэтов строчить о лепестках розы на рассвете − и это, _это_ тоже…  
  
− Да, − бормочет Джон. − Нет. Да.  
  
Шерлок поднимает одну бровь, и зрение Джона расплывается, кусочки лица Шерлока на секунду переставляются во что-то с совершенно иное, и новое лицо на мгновение проступает сквозь знакомые черты. Джон сглатывает. Его горло пересохло.  
  
Затем Шерлок внезапно тянется через него, нависая… и эта шея, эта линия, запах, испарина, она белая, и колотящаяся пульсом жилка…  
  
Шерлок передаёт Джону бутылку воды, которую он подобрал с другого конца дивана, где Джон её оставил.  
  
– Пей.  
  
Джон проглатывает всю оставшуюся воду, затем закрывает пустую бутылку крышечкой и бросает её через диван. Она падает на пол через край – пустой сосуд вниз по сухому руслу водопада.  
  
− Шерлок.  
  
− Хмм?  
  
Джон колеблется. Не потому что и вправду колеблется, но потому что озарение, которое связывает разум и чувство, прошлое, настоящее и будущее двух людей, не так легко сформулировать.  
  
Подошва босой ступни Шерлока касается лодыжки Джона в молчаливом приглашении. Джон видит звёзды; они выстраиваются в буквы, а буквы в слова.  
  
− Я не хочу уходить, − говорит Джон.  
  
Вместо замешательства на это непоследовательное замечание Шерлок застенчиво смотрит на Джона. Его губы пять раз меняют форму, пока он, наконец, не произносит:  
− Хорошо. Это… хорошо. Потому что в последнее время, эм, с тех пор как… ну знаешь, мы были… − Шерлок смотрит на свой палец, который машинально рисует что-то на пледе поверх бедра Джона. − Боже, это действительно разочаровывает, потому что это совершенно нелогично, но это хорошо… то, что ты сказал, я имею в виду…  
  
− Что именно нелогично?  
  
Глаза Шерлока все так же опущены.   
  
− Это… как будто я скучаю по тебе. Почему, если ты здесь всё время? Но я скучаю, и я… В любом случае. Это хорошо, что ты не собираешься никуда. Мы действительно были не в себе и, возможно, к лучшему, если…  
  
Джон перестаёт слушать и облизывает губы для храбрости. Его пальцы ловят подбородок Шерлока, гладкий от послеобеденного бритья.  
  
 _Сегодня Шерлок спал до двух, вышел в гостиную полусонный, расслабленный и с растрёпанными волосами. Он пробормотал что-то Джону, шевеля пальцами ступней, а его рука рассеянно залезла под футболку, задирая её всё выше и выше, чтобы дотянуться и почесать грудь, оголяя живот Шерлока, где всё ещё были покрасневшие пятна и складочки от той позы, в которую он свернулся в постели, и Джон хотел сделать что-нибудь, сделать что-нибудь с ним…_  
  
Он приподнимает лицо Шерлока, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
− Я не имел в виду сейчас, − говорит Джон. − Я не хочу уходить вообще. Никогда.  
  
Шерлок не моргает и не дышит.  
  
− Ох, − наконец произносит он.  
  
− Ага.  
  
Подбородок дёргается в пальцах Джона, когда Шерлок сглатывает.  
  
− Это… тоже хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
  
− Ага, − говорит Джон. Он видит, как взгляд Шерлока мечется к его губам, к глазам, обратно к губам, на этот раз смелее.  
  
− Иди сюда, − говорит Джон и наклоняется.   
  
Рот Шерлока открытый и обжигающий, как камин.  
  
  
Конец.


End file.
